Loup
by Hitomi Valentine
Summary: L'histoire d'un être, pas homme, pas loup, et de ses aventures au Soul Society. UA Chapitre 7! début des ennuis, notre poilu national au coeur de la tourmente!
1. Chapter 1

**Loup**

Prologue

Je sais que pour les humains, les histoires commencent généralement par « il était une fois », mais ce ne sera pas le cas ici.

Je m'appellais Mischa et j'étais humain. Mais ca remonte à loin. Très très loin. Je vivait dans un pays pauvre… je crois. J'ai du mal avec ces notions à présent. Pour moi, tant qu'il y a du gibier à chasser et un coin où dormir au chaud, je suis heureux.

Il me semble que je suis mort à 20 ans, mais comme je l'ai dit , ça remonte a loin, et je ne me souviens plus trop.

Durant ma vie d'humain, j'étais un brigand, qui vivait en tuant plus que raison. Mon enfance n'avait pas été heureuse, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je serais le seul a souffrir. J'étais bête, à l'époque. Quant à savoir si je le suis toujours… Enfin, je me vantais d'être le plus fort de toute la région, c'était peut être vrai, en tout cas, un jour, un étranger est arrivé dans mes forêts. Comme tous ceux avant lui, j'ai voulu le tuer.

Ben je n'aurais surement pas été le plus fort dans sa région. Ma mort a été rapide. Presque sans douleur. Je me suis relevé peu après, une chaîne étrange pendant sur mon torse. Elle était brisée. Et l'étranger s'en allait en souriant. J'ai vu mon corps étendu à mes pieds avec détachement. Je savais que, de toutes façons, il était perdu pour moi, que je ne serais plus jamais un humain normal. Et encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore si j'en étais heureux ou non.

J'ai erré quelque temps, sans but, sur « mon territoire » comme je l'appellais. Et c'est au détour d'un sentier que je l'ai vu.

C'était une bête magnifique, qui devait bien m'arriver a mi-cuisse. Son pelage noir luisait, malgré le fait qu'il était souillé de sang . Ses crocs d'ivoire m'auraient arraché le bras sans mal. C'était un loup. Une terreur des bois, qui devait être le chef de la meute qui sévissait dans les environs. En fait, je crois que la première chose qui m'a marqué en le voyant, c'est la tâche blanche en forme de papillon qui s'étendait sur ses yeux, comme un masque. Et aussi son regard voilé, le regard de quelqu'un qui meurt lentement .

Je suis resté planté là, à le regarder, pendant quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je ne sais pas. Puis, saisi d'un élan de pudeur inexpliqué, j'ai détourné les yeux. Il vivait ses derniers instants, et il n'avait besoin qu'un imbécile dans mon genre vienne le déranger, même si l'imbécile en question était un fantôme ! J'ai donc fait demi tour, et j'ai commencé à m'éloigner.

_ -« Attends. »_

S'il y a une chose dont je me souviendrais toujours, c'est du saut de carpe que j'ai fait en entendant cette voix résonner dans ma tête. J'ai regardé de tous les côtés pour voir qui me parlait. Mon regard est tombé sur le loup et je me suis senti aspiré par ces grands yeux dorés. C'est stupide, je pensais, les animaux ne peuvent pas me voir. Cette bête non plus !

_ -« Répare ce qu'a fait ton peuple. »_

-« Hein ! »

Oui, éloquence remarquable, je sais.

_ -« A cause des tiens, ma meute toute entière est morte, et avec moi disparaitra le dernier chasseur de cette forêt. Répare les erreurs de ton peuple et fais moi vivre ! »_

-« Je ne suis pas médecin… » plaidais je.

_ -« Comme si la médecine des humains pouvait me sauver ! Vois ma blessure ; elle a été faite avec une de vos haches. Ce corps va mourir, mais il ne faut pas qu'il disparaisse. »_

-« Que veux tu ? » ai-je demandé, la gorge sèche.

Je me sentais incroyablement stupide. Je parlais avec un loup ! Une bête sauvage ! Et mourante avec ça ! Et cette même bête me parlait de corps qui allait mourir, alors que moi même je n'étais mort que depuis quelques jours ! J'étais stupéfié. Et ce qu'il me dit me laissa complétement hagard.

_ -« Ne faisons qu'un . Toi et moi à jamais sous la lune. »_

-« Pardon ! C'est impossible ! »

_ -« Les humains n'ont que ce mot à la bouche ! Si tu entres dans mon corps, tu pourra t'en servir à jamais. Tu fouleras la terre pour toujours, et ma race sera sauve. »_

-« Je refuse ! » ai-je répliqué instantanement. « Pourquoi devrais je faire un avec toi ? »

_ -« Ne désires tu pas vivre à nouveau ? Sentir le vent ? Pouvoir manger ? Réponds moi franchement : ne veux tu pas continuer une vie sur la terre ? Si tu reste ainsi, tu te transformera en monstre, c'est la destinée des races humaines. La terre ne veut pas les acceuillir. Mais si tu viens dans mon corps, ce siniste avenir te sera épargné. Alors décides toi ! »_

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, complétement déboussolé. Transformé en monstre ? Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, cette chaîne étrange me faisait mal au point que je croyais en devenir fou. Mais de là a devenir un monstre, il y avait du chemin ! Pourtant, pourtant… Vivre à nouveau. Je l'avais ardement souhaité Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Dans le corps d'un loup, ou dans celui d'un humain, quelle est la différence ? Je me suis décidé.

-« J'accepte. »

Et le loup mourrut. J'ai vu son âme briller un instant. Et moi je suis rentré dans son corps.

Il est impossible de décrire ce qui c'est passé, ce que j'ai ressenti, pendant la fusion. Je n'étais plus humain, ça, c'est sur. Mais je n'étais pas loup non plus, car je gardais ces ridicules idéaux de justice et de vengeance. J'étais autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau. Et je me sentais bien, tellement bien… La blessures du loup cicatrisa presqu'aussitôt, et le loup et moi, nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais au réveil, j'avais un mal de crâne à m'en taper la tête contre les arbres en attendant que ça passe. Les sons et les odeurs m'assaillaient, j'avais l'impression de tout ressentir puissance dix. Il me fallu quelques heures pour m'y habituer. Faire bouger correctement ce corp animal me prit du temps également. Les instincts de Loup me forcèrent à quitter la régions quelques jours plus tard, pour trouver un nouveau territoire. Ainsi commenca ma longue errance dans le monde des hommes.

Vivre parmi eux est désespérement facile : il n'y a qu'a trouver les riches, leur faire les yeux doux, principalement aux enfants, et attendre qu'ils me cèdent un peu de leur nourriture en piallant « oh le beau chien ! ». Vivre, c'est facile quand on est un loup.

Oh, détrompe toi ! Je savais chasser. Loup et moi étions encore deux consciences séparées : Il savait tuer, moi je savais me procurer de la nourriture. Le seul point commun : nous étions partisans du moindre effort. Alors, va ! Je mendiais, et nous vivions tout deux.

Notre corps était étrange : pas « vivant » car le cœur ne battait pas ; pas mort, car il bougeait et émettait une douce chaleur… Au tout début, je le voyais comme un costume que je pourrais oter dès que l'envie m'en prendrait. Puis mon avis a changé, au fur et à mesure que Loup fusionnait avec mon âme. Oui, Loup fusionnait avec moi. Bientôt nous ne serons plus qu ' un, « à jamais sous la lune », comme il le disait… Et ce corps serait définitivement mien.

J'ai erré plus de dix ans dans mon pays natal, avant de partir. Je me dirigeais un peu au hasard, mais la direction générale était l'est, vers le soleil levant. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais mon instinct me disait que mon futur était là bas. J'ai traversé un pays enneigé, où j'ai du commencer à chasser, car les humains y étaient rares. Je suis passé par un pays immenses aux paysages grandioses, où les humains avaient la peau jaune et des yeux bridés.

Et enfin, j'ai vu la mer. Je savais que mon pays bordait la mer, mais je n'y étais jamais allé. Je suis resté à regarder cette étendue bleue pendant près de deux jours. Puis je me suis levé et je me suis mis a chasser, parce que j'avais un peu faim. Loup et moi ne faisions qu'un depuis longtemps. J'avais atteint l'ultime étape de la fusion. Je n'étais plus humain, mais je n'étais pas loup. J'étais bien, c'est tout.

Je suis resté presqu'une année entière près de l'océan, à admirer l'eau ou à tuer les biches qui vivaient dans la foret voisine. Puis un soir, un humain est arrivé. Enfin, non. Pas un humain. Ca ressemblait à un humain, mais c'en était pas un. Il portait des vetements noirs comme je n'en avais jamais vu, et portait un long sabre au côté. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé.

-« Ce corps n'est pas à toi. » a-t-il déclaré

Je n'ai rien répondu. Pas parce que je ne pouvais pas, mais parce que je ne voulais pas. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas une question.

-« Je vais t'envoyer à la Soul Society. Tu vas voir, c'est un bel endroit, et on peut y vivre heureux. Tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie. »

Bah, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Pourquoi pas partir pour un nouveau territoire ?

-« Et tu seras de nouveau humain. J'ignore pourquoi tu as pris le corp de ce loup, mais tu pourras redevenir toi-même. »

Ca, par contre, j'en doutais. Loup et moi n'étions qu'un. Mais bon, je n'ai rien dit.

Il a sorti son sabre.A tourné la poignée vers moi. Me l'a appliqué sur le front. Je n'ai rien senti, mais une seconde plus tard, je n'étais plus sur la Terre. J'étais arrivé au Rukongaï. Et j'avais mon corps de loup.

Il y avais des humains qui faisaient la queue, ça, je l'ai tout de suite vu. J'étais dans la file, mais j'en suis sorti. Personne ne m'en a empeché, après tout, pour eux, je n'étais qu'un chien. Je les ai vu tiré un papier, et des fois, ils semblaient heureux, des fois pas. C'était assez bizarre. J'ai aussi surpris quelques conversations. Ils parlaient d'un quartier où ils ne voulaient surtout pas aller, un quartier nommé « Zaraki ». Il paraitrait que ce quartier était sauvage, et que les hommes s'y comportaient comme des bêtes. Bof, ce quartier ne me parassait pas si terrible. S'il était sauvage, j'aurais de quoi manger. Oui, c'était décidé, je me dirigerais plein nord, vers le « Zaraki ».

Je suis donc descendu. Traverser les quartiers en descendant n'est pas bien dur, mais des barrages empechent les humains de monter. Et tous n'avaient pas l'air heureux, contrairement à ca que m'avait dit l'homme en noir. Après le 60ème, certains parraissaient désespérés. Mais je ne pouvais rien pour eux, alors, j'ai continué mon chemin. Me nourrir était dur, mais plus j'avancais, plus le gibier était nombreux. Pendant ce voyage, j'appris même à pecher, mais j'évitais autant que possible, parce que je n'aimais pas être tout mouillé. Finalement, je me suis arreté au 79ème quatier, le « Kusashiji ». Les proies y étaient nombreuses, et même si les humains essayaient de me tuer, ils n'étaient pas un problème.

Mon territoire s'étendait sur toute la partie nord du quartier, à la limite du « Zaraki » où j'allais quelquefois quand chez moi les proies se faisaient rares. Les humains s'entretuaient, monstres d'égoïsme, mais moi, je vivais tranquille. Si ces imbéciles avaient pris la décision de s'entre-aider au lieu de ne penser qu'à eux, la vie serait moins dure pour eux. Mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loup**

Chapitre un : Rencontre entre chasseurs

J'ai donc passé quelques temps (Mois ? Années ? Quelle importance ?) à errer entre Zaraki et Kusajishi. Je dois avouer, en toute modestie, que je devenais assez doué dans l'art d'éviter les humains : je fuyais comme la peste ceux qui furent autrefois mon espèce, et qui vivaient exactement comme moi bien des années plus tôt. Franchement, vu par les yeux de Loup, les humains passent surtout pour des imbéciles.

Et c'est très dur de le contredire.

J' étais à peu près dans cet état d'esprit quand je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois. Lui qui allait devenir pour moi comme un frère, et la petite qui resterait dans mon cœur comme… Peut être pas ma fille, mais surement comme une petite sœur aussi. Il faut replacer les choses dans le contexte, pour bien comprendre…

Aaaaaaaaaah, les joies de la chasse au Rukongai. Ici, en toutes saisons, les lapins pullulent, et ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils se jeteraient d'eux même dans mes mâchoires ! Si je ne n'avais pas fait attention, j'aurais fini rond comme une barrique !

Donc, je revenais d'une chasse bien fructueuse lorsque j'ai senti une odeur tout a fait inhabituelle et surtout totalement déplacée : celle d'un petit enfant. L'instinct de protection de Loup et mon stupide sens de la justice bondirent en même temps : je me ruais dans la direction de l'odeur, nez au vent et crocs au clair. Les humains ici étaient pires que des monstres : un petit finirait taillé en pièce, ou pire ! Même si je devais lutter contre une vingtaine d'entre eux, j'aiderais cet enfant !

Là, au cas ou personne n'aurait compris, c'est mon non moins stupide sens de l'honneur qui parle.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre le petit –la petite corrigeais je en voyant l'adorable bout de chou qui se tenait assise au milieu de la clairière. Je me tapis dans les buissons, car j'avais senti l'odeur d'un autre humain, un mâle adulte, non loin. Je calculais mentalement la distance qui me séparait de la fillette quand il surgit. Et là…

Whoah.

Si vous me permettez l'expression.

Jamais je n'avais vu d'humain aussi grand. Sans blague, c'était possible ? Il devait se cogner excessivement souvent aux branches basses !

Le grand humain s'approcha de la toute petite fille. Je commencais a me hérisser, prêt à bondir dès qu'il serait a portée : pour tout avouer, le long sabre a lame crénelée qu'il portait à la ceinture ne me rassurait que relativement peu, il ne sera certainement pas un lapin, ca non.

-« Tiens, gamine, c'est pour toi. »

Si je n'avais pas été tapi dans les buissons, j'en serais tombé à la renverse. L'humain tendait un, heu… un de ces trucs fait avec du riz, à la fillette qui le remercia d'un enthousiaste « Merci Ken-chan ! » et dévora la boulette à pleines dents.

Allons, bon. Un humain à peu près correct. Qu'en faire ?

J'en étais à ce stade de mes reflexions, quand le vent a tourné et m'as amené de nombreuses odeurs venant de l'est. Et se rapprochant d'ici. Je me suis coulé entre deux buissons, prêt a détaler : seulement l'idée de laisser la petite seule avec un humain, même s'il n'était pas trop mal, me mettait mal a l'aise, surtout quand une troupe de types furieux s'approche, tellement chargés d'envie de meurtre que je peux le sentir d'ici.

Bon, je reste. Advienne que pourra, je reste.

…

……………

……………………..

……………………………

En fait, je n'ai été que le spectateur. Le grand humains mâle réussit sans mal à mettre en charpie tous ses assaillants. Ils étaient une vingtaine, et à la fin, il en redemandait encore.

Je haussais un sourcil. Bon, bien, la petite est en sécu…

Je bondis sur mes quatre pieds en surprenant un mauvais humain surgir d'un autre buisson et se ruer vers l'enfant. L'autre, trop occupé à fanfaronner, ne l'a vu venir, et moi, je ne l'ai pas senti. J'ai envie de me foutre des claques, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni le corps pour ça. En deux bonds souples, je fut sur l'ennemi. Mes machoires se refermèrent sur sa nuque et il m'a suffit de serrer un peu pour la sectionner. Une mort rapide et sans douleur. Une mort donnée par un chasseur.

Je me retrouvais à découvert au milieu de la clairière, en face des deux seuls humains survivants. La petite me regardait avec de grands yeux curieux, agrippée au bas du pantalon de son protecteur. Qui avait dégainé son sabre et semblait prêt à s'en servir. Avec un petit reniflement de dédain, je lui tournais le dos et commencais à m'éloigner.

-« Attends grand chien ! » fit une voix enfantine dans mon dos.

La petite s'avancait vers moi d'un pas hésitant, la main tendue.

-« T'es gentil, grand chien ? Merci d'avoir aidé Ken-chan, mais c'est le plus fort, tu sais ! Il avait pas besoin d'aide ! »

Mouais, fait lui quand même réviser le chapitre « Tact, délicatesse et stratégie de combat » de son manuel !

-« Yachiru, écarte toi. » gronde le dit Ken-chan en saisissant l'enfant –Yachiru ?- par le bras.

-« Mais, Ken-chan, je veux caresser le grand chien ! »

-« Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un loup, et ca mange les petites filles comme toi. Viens. »

Hé, il y a diffamation, je ne mange pas les petites filles !  
Quoique, avec beaucoup de sauce, à la rigueur… Je plaisante, pas de panique.

Yachiru me considérait d'un air concentré, j'aurais presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Je m'assis, puis m'allongeais, pour montrer que je n'avais pas l'intention d'être agressif. Cela ne rassura pas Ken-chan (quel drôle de nom, d'ailleurs !) qui tenait toujours la petite menotte dans sa grande main.

-« Mais il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un gros chien. » déclara Yachiru d'un ton catégorique. (Merci pour la comparaison, je dirais rien ! Humpf ! **prends un air vexé au possible**) « Allez Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… »

-« Bon. » céda finalement le grand humain. Puis, en se tournant vers moi « Si tu montres un croc, je te tue. »

En réponse, je hochai la tête. C'est bien ce que je disais : Tact et délicatesse.

-« Regarde, il t'a dit oui ! Il est super intelligent ton loup, Ken-chan ! Je peux te caresser, dis, Loup ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit…. »

Comment ne pas craquer devant ces joues roses et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles ? Je hochai de nouveau la tête et elle se jeta à mon cou avec une force que l'on ne soupsonnerait pas chez une enfant si jeune : elle arriva à me faire tomber à la renverse, moi qui suis presque cinq fois plus massif !  
Elle fourragea ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de mon cou et, comble du bonheur, me gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Je frottais doucement ma tête contre son épaule pour la remercier, et elle serra mon museau dans ses bras. Elle passa quelques minutes à me papouiller en gazouillant, sous le regard sceptique de Ken-chan. Qui s'accroupit devant moi au bout d'un moment.

-« Tu comprends vraiment ce que je te dis ? » demanda t il au bout d'un moment

Je ne répondis pas, roulant sur le dos pour que Yachiru puisse me gratter le ventre.

-« Peuh, en fait, t'es qu'un clébard débile… »

GNAP !

C'est a peu de chose près le bruit que font mes mâchoires en se refermant sur sa cheville.  
Puis d'un simple mouvement de tête, je renversais le quatre-vingt-dix kilos et quelques du Ken-chan.

Bizarrement, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, ce fut : Olé !

D'ou est ce que ca vient, ça, je n'en sais rien.

-« Espèce de…. ! » fit l'humain en se relevant, après que j'eus laché sa cheville.

Moi, pas effrayé pour deux sous, donnait un coup de langue sur la joue de la petite qui se mit à protester : « Arrete, ca chatouiiiiiiiille ! »

-« Ok, j'abandonne, vous êtes tarés tous les deux ! » fit Ken-chan en s'éloignant un peu.

-« Méé, Ken-chan, pars pas ! » Paniqua aussitôt Yachiru en le rejoignant.

Je me levais également pour me placer à ses côtés, puis avec un clin d'œil narquois commencais à marcher devant lui.

J'aime Kenpachi car je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'il me comprenne.

Il savait que j'étais avec eux à partir de maintenant.

En fait, ce n'était pas du luxe pour eux ! Quand ils ne croisaient pas d'ennemi, ils devaient jeûner, car Ken-chan volait sa nourriture à ses victimes. Grâce à moi et mes talents de chasseur, ils avaient viande fraiche tous les jours. Je réussit à enseigner à Yachiru quelles plantes étaient comestibles et à Kenpachi les bases de la chasse, bien qu'avec sa taille, ce soit particulièrement difficile de chasser correctement. (Et avec son caractère aussi.)

Les premiers jours furent particulièrement éprouvants : on errait dans le Kusajishi, sans but précis. A la fin de la semaine, lorsque la nuit tomba, on se réunit autour d'un bon feu, les deux humains dévorant leur dîner et moi faisant ma toilette après des heures de chasse éprouvantes.

-« Dit, Loup… » fit soudain Yachiru en arretant de ronger un os du daim que je leur avais ramené. « Tu as un nom ? »

Un nom ? En fait… non. Je ne suis pas Misha, mais pas Loup non plus. Comment est ce que je m'appelle ? Je crois que j'aimerais avoir un nom.

Mon absence de réaction sembla suffire à Yachiru : avec son adorable sourire qui me fait fondre sur place, elle se tourna vers Kenpachi.

-« Ken-chan, donne un nom à Loup ! »

-« Et pourquoi je devrais donner un nom à ce clébard débile ? »

Depuis le temps, « clébard débile » était devenu mon surnom officiel : Kenpachi ne se lassait pas de manger de la boue après l'avoir prononcé, j'avais donc du me faire une raison.

-« S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Ken-chan ! Loup est super gentil avec nous ! S'il te plait, S'il te plait, S'il te plait, S'il te plait ! »

-« Rah, d'accord mais tais toi ! » Il me considéra un moment « Sac à puces ? »

GNAP.

-« Je crois qu'il n' aime pas, Ken-chan ! »

Quelle prescience elle a, cette petite quand même !

-« Bon, ca va, ca va… Pourquoi moi, d'abord, hein ? »

-« Parce que tu es super doué pour trouver des noms ! »

-« Humpf… » De nouveau, il me regarda, avec un air tellement concentré que pour le coup je lachais sa cheville.

-« … Kurocho… »

-« Hein ? » fit Yachiru, résument mon état d'esprit.

-« Kurocho, le papillon noir. A cause de ça » Il posa un doigt sur mon front, là où s'étalait ma marque caractéristique. « Et de ça » ajouta l'humain en touchant mon poil .

Kurocho, Kurocho… Oui, parfait. Cela me convenait parfaitement.

Sachant que Ken-chan n'avait jamais été très câlin, mais voulant le remercier quand même, je placais ma tête sous sa grande main. Il me caressa un peu, avant de la retirer. Ce que les humains peuvent être coincés quand même !

-« C'est génial, Kuro ! Ouais, Kuro ! Tu joues avec moi ! »

Je dus faire face à l'assaut d'une petite Yachiru en mode « exatique » : il faut dire que je me laissais vaincre facilement. Je roulais sur le dos, offrant mon ventre à ses caresses, sous le regard bienveillant (oui, oui, bienveillant, il suffit juste d'être TRES observateur pour s'en apercevoir !) de Kenpachi qui finissait son repas. Jamais je n'avais été plus heureux.

* * *

Cela dura un an complet. Un an de chasse pour les nourrir, de combat pour les protéger. J'ai versé le sang aux côtés de Kenpachi, qui était un frère pour moi à présent. Un an à m'appeler Kurocho et à ne jamais le regretter. Un an pour être aussi libre et sauvage que je le désirais, avec ma meute derrière moi. Un an de parfait bonheur.

Puis un jour, Kenpachi regarda vers le sud, vers le Sereitei. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, notre feu se mourait, et Yachiru dormait, roulée en boule contre mon flan. Lui, silencieux, s'était tourné vers les blanches lumières de la demeure des shinigamis et restait assis à les contempler, son sabre appuyé sur l'épaule. Je soupirais légèrement, avant de reposer ma tête sur mes pattes et de me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand je le reveillais après mon tour de garde, son regard se fixa aussitôt vers le sud : il répondit à peine au salut enthousiaste de Yachiru. Moi, c'était lui que je fixait en essayant de faire passer le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac.

Un an de bonheur, pour beaucoup c'est déjà trop.

Nous étions proches de la frontiere entre le Kusajishi et l'Inuzuri : à midi, Kenpachi l'avait atteinte et il avait tué les gardes qui tentaient de l'empecher de passer.

-« Ken-chan, où on va ? » Demanda alors Yachiru, de sa petite voix fluette

-« Chez les shinigamis. Je vais devenir le plus puissant d'entre eux et comme ça, on aura une belle vie. Viens, on y va. »

-« Oui, Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan »

Yachiru ne pouvait rien refuser à Kenpachi (sauf qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour une durée indéterminée) et je suis a peu près sur qu'elle n'avait pas compris le quart de ce que lui avait dit son protecteur. Mais elle irait.

Ils ont commencé à s'éloigner, franchissant la frontière d'un bon pas, foulant le corps des gardes morts. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose manquait.

Que je ne suivais pas.

-« Tu viens, Kuro ? » demanda gentiment la petite en me fixant de son grand regard interrogateur (le numéro 4, après le regard-plein-d'étoile-qui-vous-fait-fondre-sur-place)

Je fis doucement « non » de la tête.

-« Mais… »

-« Laisse, Yachiru. Les clébards débiles n'ont pas leur place là où on va. C'est pas leur territoire de chasse, ils y mourraient »

J'aime Kenpachi car je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'il me comprenne, je l'ai déjà dit.

-« Viens, gamine et regarde où tu mets les pieds » fit le grand humain en reprenant sa marche.

-« Mais… » répondit la petite en me regardant.

-« Regarde devant toi ! »

Oui, c'est vrai, j'aime Kenpachi. Parce qu'il avait compris que si Yachiru avait vu les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, elle ne serait jamais partie.

Il avait compris qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui que de moi.

Et que ce serait là-bas, qu'elle serait heureuse et en sécurité.

Oui, Kenpachi est beaucoup, beaucoup plus sensible et intelligent qu'il n'y paraît.

N'est il pas mon frère après tout ?

* * *

Merci à dja-chan or nekosan de son avalanche de compliments, même si je suis restée coincéee en dessous, difficile de s'en remettre ! Ja na ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Loup**

Louveteaux

Chaud.

Il faisait chaud.

La canicule s'était abattue sur le Rukongai et je dois avouer une chose :

J'en ai sacrément bavé.

Je suis a moitié loup des steppes, pas chacal, quel est le crétin là haut qui s'obstine a repousser la pluie ! J'le haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Voilà mon état d'esprit.

De plus, j'avais du sortir du Kusajishi, où il n'y avait aucun point d'eau, pour m'aventurer dans le Inuzuri, où coulait ce que des esprits sacrément optimistes aurait appellé une rivière.

Me replonger dans mes souvenirs me rend sacrément cynique, dit donc…

Enfin, j'avais eu droit à un peu d'eau boueuse, pas génial le gout mais il fallait faire avec. Les humains me regardaient avec des yeux de rapaces, mais se tenaient à l'écart, intimidés par ma taille et mes crocs. Peut être étaient ils jaloux de ma faculté a boire l'eau qui les rendrait malade ?

Pour tout avouer, je m'en foutais un peu. Depuis le départ de Kenpachi et Yachiru, il y a bien des années de ça, je n'avais plus chassé avec aucun humain. Mes années de bonheur à leur côté, où j'avais été Loup entièrement, me manquaient cruellement.

Des éclats de voix non loin, me tirèrent de mes pensées. Mon « public » s'était déjà détourné vers leur origine. Une bagarre, sans doute. Quelle importance ? Je me détournais pour retourner à mon occupation première.

-« REN-CHAN ! »

-« RENJI ! »

Des voix enfantines me tirèrent brutalement de mes pensées, et sans réfléchir plus avant, je me ruait dans leur direction, bousculant sans ménagement quelques humains cupides qui roulèrent dans la poussière.

Des enfants. Cinq petits humains, qui devaient faire ma taille, faibles et sans défense.

Des enfants cernés par une horde avide de sang.

-« Sales gamins… » grogna un homme, qui avait du embrasser un mur quelque temps plus tôt. « Ca fait longtemps que vous pillez les honnêtes gens, maintenant il va falloir payer ! »

Honnêtes ? Oh la bonne blague !

Mon regard tomba sur les enfants. Ils étaient plus agés que Yachiru mais pas de beaucoup. Il y avait une jeune femelle, et quatre mâles, dont un à crinière rouge, blessé a la jambe. Les autres l'entouraient, tentant de le protéger des mauvais hommes.

Le rapace au nez cassé s'avancait vers eux, brandissant une faucille ébréchée. Les petits se pelotonèrent un peu plus contre le blessé, qui considérait son agresseur avec un regard étincelant.

Bon sang, il y a plus de courage dans ce petit bout d'homme que dans tout les mâles adultes de ce quartier !

Sans hésiter, je bondis pour m'interposer. Les enfants poussèrent a l'unisson un petit cri de surprise. Quant à l'adulte, il se figea en me regardant. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées : « il est vraiment très grand, et la taille de ses quenottes est proportionnelle a sa taille, que dois je faire ? » Puis après une seconde d'hésitation…

-« Dégage, clébard ! » brailla t il en s'élancant vers moi

Là, je dois avouer que j'ai vu rouge. Le seul qui pouvait m'appeler comme ça devait être un puissant shinigami, à présent. Il etait fort et puissant, et un crétin trouillard et vantard s'imaginait avoir les mêmes privilèges !

On m'attaque ? Je me défends.

C' est devenu ma devise.

Quand la faucille s'abattit, je l'esquivais d'un petit bond sur le côté, puis d'un seul coup de crocs… j'arrachais le bras qui la tenait. Mon « agresseur » roula à terre en hurlant, tenant d'endiguer le flot de sang de sa main restante.

Je me tournais ensuite vers le reste de « l'assemblée »… et me herissais d'un coup en grognant.

Fuite générale.

Roh, je suis si moche que ça ? C'est limite vexant.

Alors que le nouveau manchot se tortillait pour suivre le troupeau, je me tournais vers les enfants. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux agrandis par la peur, mais aucun d'eux ne fit mine de fuir, restant avec le jeune blessé. La jeune femelle saisit même une branche morte pour me la jeter à la figure.

Et la politesse, jeune fille ?

Le bout de bois ricocha sans mal sur mon crâne et je considéra mon « ennemie » avec un sourire de loup. Elle se recula un peu, mais sans s'écarter.

-« Rukia, va t'en ! »

-« Renji, débile, on va pas te laisser la ! »

-« Ben si, justement ! Laissez moi ici, il va rester puisqu'il est attiré par mon sang, et moi je grimperais dans un arbre ! »

Sachant que l'arbre le plus proche était a dix mètres… Je l'ai trouvé bien optimiste, pour le coup.

Les deux jeunes bruyants ont commencé a se hurler dessus sous mon regard ébahi, sans plus se préocupper de ma presence. Leurs trois amis tentaient sans succès de les séparer ; et moi, je me suis assis pour comptempler le spectacle.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes avant que tous se rendent compte de mon absence de réaction : dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers moi, qui les regardait toujours en souriant. Je haussais un sourcil.

-« Heuu, il est bizarre, ce chien… » remarqua Crinière-Rouge

-« Gentil toutou ? » tenta un autre petit mâle, assez fluet

Honnetement, je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas les planter là, ces louveteaux, et continuer ma route : et je l'aurais sans doute fait, si je n'avais pas entendu le bruit d'une cavalcade. Plusieurs humains, tous mâles et adultes, se rapprochaient. Sans doute pour venger leur ami, qu'en savais je ? Ce sont des trucs d'humains !

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ai balancé le jeune blessé sur mon dos et j'ai démarré au quart de tour : les autres s'élancèrent à ma suite avec divers cris de stupeur. L'enfant sur mon dos s' agrippa de toutes ses forces à ma fourrure, de peur de tomber : je l'ai laissé faire, pas comme s'il pouvait me blesser.

Après quelques minutes de fuite, je m'arretais dans un petit coin que j'avais repéré deux heures plus tôt, dans un bosquet touffu. Les humains, trop grands, ne pouvaient y accéder : mais pour moi et quatre petites crevettes, ce n'était pas un problème. Hors d'haleine, ils se sont affalés en tas dans l'herbe verte, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

D'une secousse rapide, j'ai fait descendre mon « passager » qui s'étala fort peu gracieusement a terre, puis me mit à lecher sa plaie a petits coups de langue, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-« Hé, mais arrete ca ! » couina (faute d'un autre mot) Crinière Rouge en tentant de s'écarter.

_-« Louveteau, il faut qu'on désinfecte, sinon on va devoir te couper la patte. »_ j'ai retorqué calmement dans ses pensées.

Petit silence alors qu'il enregistre que OUI, il vient bien d'entendre une voix dans sa tête.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

-« Renji ! Il t'a mordu ! » s'exclama la jeune femelle- Rukia, je crois.

-« Il, il, il… »

_-« Je lui ai parlé. »_ expliquai-je gentiment à toutes les personnes présentes.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

* * *

-« Renji, pousse toi ! » grogna Rukia en se blottissant un peu plus contre mon flanc

-« Pas de ma faute si t'es grosse ! » contra Renji

-« Hé ! »

-« Renji, Rukia, s'il vous plait… » gémit Aki, le petit mâle fluet en fourrant le nez dans ma fourrure.

_-« C'est vrai, calmez vous. La lune ne va pas tarder à se lever, les louveteaux dans votre genre doivent dormir à cette heure »_

-« Oui, Kuro. » répondirent à contre cœur les deux concernés.

Pour éviter d'autres disputes, je déplacais Rukia de mon flanc a mon poitrail, la saisissant par le col de son yukata. Elle se laissa faire sans protester, harassée par la journée, comme les autres.

Ca fait un peu plus de trois semaines que je traine avec eux. Au début, je n'étais pas là tout le temps, me contentant de quelques visites éparses ; mais voir ces Louveteaux se débattre pour suvivre dans ce quartier peuplé de charognard m'a emu. Kenpachi pouvait lutter pour sa survie : eux non. Ils n'étaient que des enfants

Donc, instinct de protection, le retour.

Et oui, je suis un espece de crétin super-sensible, mais si ca peut vous rassurer, je le vis très bien.

-« Dis, Kurooooooooooooo… » Bailla Nanashi, son éternelle tignasse brune devant les yeux, comme d'habitude. « Comment tu sais dépecer un lapin alors que t'as pas de main ? »

Ah, oui, le dépecage. Ca avait été « l'activité pratique » du jour. Honnetement, aucun d'eux n'était doué, mais ils avaient le ventre plein, c'était le plus important.

Quant à la question… Non, elle n'aurais pas du me gener. C'était mon passé, qui était révolu, et en parler ne devait pas me faire mal.

Pour Loup, il n'y a pas de passé, c'est simple. Pour Mischa, le passé est rouge sang, c'est tout. Mais pour Kurocho, le passé est génant, c'est sur.

Néanmoins, je me forcais. Ils ont le droit de savoir, non ? Sans aucun doute.

_-« J'ai été humain. Lorsque j'étais encore en vie. »_

-« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Pon, le petit un peu grassouillet, en me regardant les yeux ronds.

_-« Bon, les enfants, voici l'histoire de Tonton Kuro, écoutez bien, je ne répeterais pas… »_

Puis je leur ai tout raconté : ma vie humaine, ou je ne valais pas mieux que ces loques qui les tourmentent. Mon errance, mon arrivée au Rukongai, Kenpachi et Yachiru…

Contrairement à certaines idées reçues, parler ne me fit pas vraiment de bien. Pas de mal non plus remarque, mais je ne me sentait pas mieux. Peut être parce que je savais que les enfants ne comprenaient pas vraiment ? Je ne sais pas. Et à la limite, je m'en fiche.

-« Donc… tu n'es pas un loup ? » conclua Rukia, sa petite main perdue dans mon épaisse crinière

_-« Non »_

-« Mais pas un humain non plus ? »

_-« Non plus. »_

-« C'est d'un compliqué… » avoua timidement Aki

-« J'ai rien compris. » ajouta Renji en baillant.

-« Normal : les garcons sont idiots. » déclara la petite fille avac suffisance.

-« Hé ! » protesterent les trois autres. « Kuro, dis quelque chose ! »

_-« Quelque chose. »_ répondis- je flegmatiquement

-« Kurocho ! »

* * *

_-« Renji, par la Lune, DESCEND ! »_

-« Nan ! Si Rukia le fait, alors moi aussi, je peux y arriver ! »

Renji n'est pas une mule. Non : c'est un troupeau de mule a lui tout seul ! Quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs, et impossible de le faire changer d'avis ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant.

Là, sa lubie du moment était de prouver a tous qu'il savait faire comme Rukia, vexé a mort que la petite ai plus de talent que lui dans la maitrise du reiatsu. Les jeunes mâles et leur stupide fierté… Normalement, ca me fait rire, mais voir mon louveteau en haut d'un arbre, en équilibre précaire sur une branche bien trop fine m'a oté toute envie de rigoler.

-« Là, j'ai réussi ! » clama finalement le rouquin, visiblement très fier de lui

-« Et comment tu fais pour descendre, maintenant ? » demanda Nanashi, fort a propros.

-« Euh… » fit Renji en regardant vers le sol. « Oh, putain, c'est vachement haut ! »

Soudainement terrifié, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa branche, lachant un couinement de peur, alors qu'il semble hypnotisé par le sol.

Il me semble qu'il y a un nom, au fait que s'il y a une chance pour qu'il y ai une catastrophe, il y aura une catastrophe. Ah, oui, on appelle ça la Loi de Murphy. Et bien, j'appris pour le coup que sur Terre ou au Soul Society, elle s'applique pareil.

La branche céda.

-« Renji ! » clamèrent en chœur toutes les personnes présentes, alors que mon louveteau chutait au travers du feuillage.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sous lui, faisant de mon flanc un matelas pour amortir « l'atterrissage ». Heureusement, j'avais bien calculé mon coup, et Renji se receptionna pile sur mes côtes. Dont une céda à grand bruit.

Je laissait échapper un léger grognement de douleur, puis essayait de me relever. Il me fallut trois bonnes tentatives, avant de me remettre sur mes quatre pattes. Mes louveteaux étaient légerement en panique autour de moi, et parlaient tous en même temps, visiblement au comble de l'inquiétude. Seule Rukia réussit a se maitriser un peu pour tater mon flanc, cherchant l'os brisé.

-« Je vais te faire un bandage, Kuro. Ca va aller ? »

_-« Ca va. Renji, viens ici. »_ fis je de ma plus féroce voix mentale

Je n'aime pas crier sur mes louveteaux, mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Penaud et très pâle, il s'avanca timidement jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi.

_-« Tu es fier de toi ? »_

-« Kuro, je… je suis désolé… »

_-« Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, Renji ! Grâce a tes « exploits » tu viens de priver tout le monde de viande fraiche pour au moins deux semaines ! Comment vais je me nourrir, moi, maintenant que je ne peux plus chasser ?! »_

Il ne répondit rien, mais baissa les yeux, tentant de cacher qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Je deteste crier sur celui que je considère comme mon propre fils. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il comprenne la lecon.

_-« Rukia est plus forte que toi sur un seul point, Renji : son sens des responsabilités ! Alors, arrete un peu de ne penser qu'a toi ! »_

Sur ces paroles, je commencais à marcher en direction de notre « tanière », une vieille cabane abandonnée que les gamins avaient restaurée comme ils avaient pu. Mes louveteaux me suivirent, silencieux. Même Renji, qui fermait la marche. J'essayais de ne pas boiter, pour les rassurer et pour me rassurer : malgré mes paroles, il fallait que je chasse. Pour Renji et Rukia, qui avaient vraiment besoin de manger et moi, aussi. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit d'être blessé !

Une fois arrivé, je me trainais jusqu'au « lit », un amas de couverture jetées a même le sol dans l'espoir d'imiter un matelas. On était encore en été, les louveteaux n'avaient pas à craindre le froid.

Rukia saisit un vieux bout de tissu qui leur servait habituellement de serviette après le bain, et commenca a le déchirer en fines bandelettes, aidée par Aki. Pendant ce temps là, Pon et Nanashi s'activaient à chercher quelles herbes médicinales pourraient m'aider. Quant à Renji, il m'apporta une gamelle remplie d'eau claire que je but avec grand plaisir.

Puis ma petite louvette banda mes côtes avec beaucoup de douceur, fourrant queqlues herbes broyées entre les bandes. J'avalais également la décoction infame que me présenta Pon, mais je savais qu'elle était très efficace. Finalement, tous me regardèrent, alors que je m'allongeais prudemment sur les couvertures.

-« On va pas pouvoir dormir avec toi cette nuit, alors ? » fit Aki d'une toute petite voix

Je lui lechouillait gentiment la joue en réponse.

_-« Bien sur que si, louveteau, j'ai deux flancs ! Il suffira de vous serrer un peu contre l'autre. »_

Grand soupir de soulagement collectif. Ou presque. Seul Renji restait en arrière, les yeux baissés, l'image même de l'abattement.

Alors que ses amis venaient se blottir contre moi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_-« Viens Renji. »_ fis je gentimment.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir a ce gosse plus de cinq secondes d'affilée. Je suis un cas désespéré.

-« Je.. je… »

Et là, ce fut le drame. Il fondit en larme d'un coup. Reflexe conditionné, je voulus bondir sur mes pattes. Heureusement, le poids des enfants m'empecha de le faire, et du même coup de me plier de douleur.

_-« Viens Renji. » _répétais-je

-« Pardooooooooooooon ! » lacha le pauvre petit en se jetant contre mon poitrail, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, mes louveteaux pleuraient très rarement. Ils avaient grandi avec la mort. Ils avaient appris que les larmes ne résolvaient rien. Mais bizarrement, voir Renji se laisser aller contre moi me rassura. Leurs cœurs n'étaient pas en pierre, merci a la lune.

_-« C'est rien Renji. Ca va aller… »_

-« Mais… mais tu peux plus chasser ! A cause de moi ! Tu va mourir ?! »

_-« Je ne peux plus chasser seul, c'est vrai. Alors tu va m'aider, d'accord ? »_ répondit-je doucement, laissant ma voix devenir un léger murmure mental.

« D'accord … Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda timidement mon louveteau en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes.

_-« Mais non. Allez, dors. Demain, tu vas devoir cavaler. »_ fis je en lui léchant la joue pour essuyer les larmes.

-« Voui, Kuro » fut la réponse ensommeillée.

-« Avec lui, ce sera un miracle si tu arrives a attraper une grenouille ! » déclara une voix féminine aisement reconnaissable, bien que sa propiétaire ai fourré son nez dans ma fourrure.

-« Rukia ! » Protesta Renji

_-« Alors, prépare toi a manger de la grenouille pendant quelques temps, Rukia »_

-« Berk, non ! »

Les petits éclatèrent de rire à la réponse dégoutée de la jeune femelle. Puis ils sombrèrent tous dans un lourd sommeil, me laissant seul pour veiller sur eux.

* * *

_-« Allez, au bain tous ! »_

-« Woéééééééééééééééééé ! »

_-« Non, Rukia, ne va pas avec eux, petite folle ! »_

-« Bah, pourquoi ? »

_-« Tu es une très jolie jeune fille, Rukia, et tu commences a avoir quelques formes. Les mâles ont les hormones baladeuses, à cette époque de l'année. »_

-« Je vais pas leur sauter dessus ! »

_-« Non, je sais, ce n'est pas toi le problème . »_

-« Hé ! » protestation unanime des jeunes mâles en question.

_-« Il y a un autre bassin derrière ce buisson. Je vais me baigner avec toi. »_

-« Parce que toi, tu n'as pas les hormones baladeuses ? » railla Renji en se déshabillant

_-« Et bien, non, jeune crétin. Regarde ou tu mets les pieds, ne va pas te vautrer comme la dernière fois. »_

-« Mééé, Kuro, c'était la faute de Pon ! »

_-« Tu m'en dira tant. Bon bain, les louveteaux, n'oubliez pas de bien vous frotter. »_

-« Oui, MAMAN ! » répondirent ces jeunes insolents en se jetant à l'eau.

Maintenant que nous étions au printemps, les petits pouvaient de nouveau se baigner dans la rivière, pour leur plus grande joie. Et ma plus grande migraine, aussi.

J'accompagnais Rukia jusqu'au bassin en question : en fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une bizarrerie de la nature, qui avait creusé un trou parfaitement rond que la rivière avait rempli. A moins que ce soit les restes d'un combat de shinigamis…

Rukia enleva rapidement ses vetements, puis se glissa dans l'eau fraiche avec quelques frissons.

-« Pourquoi veux tu tant qu'on se lave ? » se plaignit elle en saisissant un savon qu'elle avait fait elle même, avec mon aide.

_-« Se laver éloigne les maladies, petite puce »_

-« Je suis pas une puce ! » protesta la petite femelle en m'éclaboussant.

Je subis l'attaque avec mon flegme habituel, puis entrais dans l'eau a mon tour, me laissant flotter avec délice.

Rukia, en deux saisons, avait bien grandi, et devenait une jolie jeune femme. Les hommes commencaient à la regarder de plus près, et j'avais du en castrer deux qui l'avait coincée dans une impasse avec des intentions pour le moins louches.

-« Kuro ? » fit la voix de ma louvette, me tirant de mes pensées.

_-« Oui, petite puce ? »_

Rukia grimaca.

-« Tu vas rester avec nous, hein ? »

_-« Toujours, je vous le promets. »_

J'étendis ma réponse aux garcons un peu plus loin.

-« Géniaaaaaaaaaaal ! » hurlèrent mes petits à l'unisson

Je me contentais de sourire comme un loup en regardant Rukia se savonner. C'était bien, d'avoir une famille…

* * *

Pon mourrut en premier.

Comme le suggerait son ventre légerement proéminent, il aimait bien manger, quand bien même il n'en avait pas besoin. Malgré toutes mes mises en garde, il vola la nourriture d'un marchand qui le laissa filer sans histoire. Cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, déjà, mais trop content de lui, il avait profité de l'aubaine.

Le riz était empoisonné. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps, les yeux révulsés et la peau bleue. Nous l'avons enterré sur le promontoire qui domine la ville, et dont moi seul connaît un accès praticable.

Le lendemain, j'ai entendu un marchand se vanter « d'avoir débarassé le quartier d'un sale rat ». Je lui ai ouvert la gorge dans la journée, après l'avoir fait fuir pendant des heures, pour qu'il connaisse le destin des enfants qu'il avait maltraités.

Le second fut Nanashi.

Normalement, lorsque je n'etait pas avec eux, les enfants restaient dans la foret ou dans la tanière, à réparer ou créer quelques menus objets pour la vie quotidienne. Nanashi a à peu près autant d'instinct de conservation que Renji : Il a voulu sortir prendre un bain, seul . Seulement, il y avait eu un orage la veille, et la rivière, bien que n'ayant pas grossie, avait un courant bien plus rapide. Ne voyant pas le danger, il a plongé.

C'est de nouveau moi qui ai trouvé le corps, un kilomêtre en aval. Mort noyé, trahi par ce courant qui l'avait emporté.

Enfin, Aki.

La mort la plus pénible.

Il est tombé malade du jour au lendemain, sans que personne sache pouquoi. Malgré toute ma science des simples, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui.

Nous l'avons vu s'affaiblir de jour en jour, devenir plus pâle, plus maigre. Rukia lui preparait décoction sur décoction, utilisant toutes les connaissances que je lui avais données. Renji allait loin dans la foret pour chercher fruits et légumes pour une meilleure alimentation. Je ramenais des proies bien juteuses et bien grasses pour que leurs forces et leur vigueur passent dans le petit corps trop faible : rien a faire.

Il mourrut dans son sommeil, paisiblement. Nous l'avons enterré auprès des deux autres.

Renji et Rukia avaient bien grandi. C'était presque des adultes à présent. Il ne restait plus que nous trois.

La suite… Renji et Rukia voulurent devenir shinigamis. Pour quitter le Inuzuri. Pour quitter la tristesse aussi. Ils passèrent sans mal les test de l'Académie. Ils sont doués, mes louveteaux, après tout !

Et moi, eh bien… Je les ai suivis.

Après tout, je le leur avait promis.

* * *

Bouhouhouhouhou, c'est triste ! Vous remarquerez que pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée du manga, et pas de l'anime : les enfants ne vivent que tous les cinq. Quant aux nom des trois autres… c'est totalement inventé, hein ! J'ai pris Aki et Pon, parce que c'est facile a retenir. Et nanashi, ca veux dire « sans nom », ca resume mon inspiration pour le personnage.

Merci a dja-chan or nekosan et Azzash pour la nouvelle avalanche de compliments. Je vous adore toutes les deux ! Merci a Fiber, pour sa review très courte, mais qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Comme interdit de repondre plus en détail à vos reviews, n'hésitez pas a m'écrire à ma nouvelle adresse mail mariesha4545aol.fr pour des précisions, ou juste pour discuter.

Ja na !


	4. Chapter 4

**Loup**

**L'académie**

-« On est en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! »

-« C'est de ta faute, abruti ! Quelle idée de dormir dans un arbre ! Le temps que tu te remettes de la chute, le soleil était déjà haut ! »

_-« Renji, Rukia, arretez de crier et COUREZ ! »_

-« Oui Kuro ! »

En retard pour le premier jour de cours. Quel bon présage ! Nous courrions à perdre haleine dans les rues du Rukongaï en direction du 1er quartier, où se trouvait l'Académie. Heureusement que les gardes frontières ne nous arretaient pas ! J'avais appris que les tenues des apprentis de l'Académie, imprégnées de reiatsu, étaient un passe. Les humains sont vraiment ingénieux… quand ils le veulent.

-« On a DEUX minutes d'avance ! » clama joyeusement Renji lorsque l'imposant batiment apparut au détour d'une rue.

-« Grâce a qui, on se le demande… » marmonna Rukia en tentant de reprendre son souffle, pliée en deux les mains sur les genoux.

Moi, la course n'avait même pas fait accélerer mon rythme cardiaque. Les louveteaux étaient encore un peu trop tendres, normal, ils étaient jeunes.

Et cette école allait leur faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et leur faire prendre un peu de muscle. J'en étais bien content.

J'observais Renji et Rukia ajuster leurs uniformes, s'épousseter. Je souris.

_-« Bon, premier jour de classe, les puces, ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Soyez vous-même, et je vous interdit formellement de vous faire virer de la classe dès la première semaine, bien compris ? »_

-« Oui, MAMAN ! »

Un puissant son de cloche retentit soudain, maltraitant mes pauvres tympans et faisant vibrer tous mes os. Je me retins a grand peine de pousser un glapissement de surprise fort peu digne. A la place, je fis signe a mes louveteaux de presser le pas. Juste avant de passer la porte, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-« Hum, Kuro ? » fis Rukia en rougissant légèrement.

_-« Oui, petite puce ? »_

-« Tu vas faire quoi, toi, en attendant ? »

Je lui dédiai un sourire plein de crocs.

_-« Ils ont un beau parc, derrière cette école. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de gibier. Je crois bien que je vais vous surveiller. »_

-« Tu vas rester avec nous, vrai ! » s'exclama Renji

_-« Puisque je te le dit. Allez, filez ! »_ repondis- je avant de détaler hors de vue.

Oui, je suis un crétin sentimental, mais je ne voulais pas que mes louveteaux voient la peine que je ressentait. Ils entrent dans le monde des humains, et je ne pourrais plus veiller sur eux comme je l'avait fait avant. Cela me faisait mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ce sont des loups à présent. Des adultes, qui vont être entrainés pour devenir des chasseurs.

Mais dans mon cœur, ils resteront a jamais mes enfants.

* * *

L'année a commencé doucement. Renji m'apprit qu'il était dans la 1ère classe, celle qui regroupe les plus puissants, alors que Rukia se trouvait dans la seconde. Cela ne m'a pas étonné. Je savais qu'ils étaient forts.

Renji adorait venir, le soir avant le couvre feu, me raconter ses journées. Ces enfoirés de gosse de riche, ces non moins enfoiré de sorts qui lui explosaient a la figure alors qu'il avait tout fait comme il fallait, non mais ! La remise de son zanpakuto, dont il ignorait encore le nom, mais ça n'allait pas durer, il me le promit.

Rukia était plus discrète. Elle allait rarement dans le parc, mais la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, elle ouvrait grand la fenêtre de sa chambre, située au premier étage, et il me suffisait de bondir pour la retrouver, pour qu'elle se blotisse contre mon flanc comme quand elle était petite, pour qu'elle me murmure ses journées et ses états d'âme.

Elle avait toujours été plus reservée, plus « lointaine » que Renji. Elle peinait a s'integrer dans une si vaste communauté, elle qui n'avait connu que l'intimité de notre petite meute. Je lui chuchotais des conseils et des encouragements, la regardais se mettre au lit, puis disparaissais dans la nuit.

Aucun autre élève ne put se targuer de m'avoir apercu, jusqu'au jour, ou, vers la pause de midi, Renji arriva a son lieu d'entrainement, qui etait également notre point de rendez vous, en trainant un jeune humain blond, visiblement étonné de se faire remorquer ainsi.

-« Mais, Abaraï-kun…. » tenta le malheureux, « Ou est ce que tu m'entraines ? »

-« J'veux te présenter à un ami ! » répondit joyeusement Renji « Tu vas voir, il est génial. »

-« Personne ne peux venir de l'extérieur, Abaraï-kun. »

Dans la théorie, c'est le cas. Seulement, leurs Kekkais de protection ne savent pas ce que je suis, et me laissent passer comme je veux…

-« Ben lui, il y arrive, en tout cas ! »

Soigneusement dissimulé dans un buisson, je jaugeais l'autre humain d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux blonds étrangement coiffés, son uniforme exempt de tout pli (contrairement a celui de Renji, froissé comme c'est pas permis), ses yeux d'un beau bleu azur.

Après quelques minutes d'observation attentive je m'adressais a Renji, toujours sans me montrer.

_-« Tu réponds de lui ? »_

-« Sur toute la ligne ! » répondit joyeusement mon louveteau, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de son ami, qui devait se demander si Renji n'était fou.

Avec un long soupir, je me levais et sortit de ma cachette. J'etais derrière notre « invité surprise », et il fallut que Renji m'adresse un grand sourire pour que celui ci se retourne.

J'adore mes entrées. Cela provoque toujours des réactions hilarantes. Mais j'avoue que le bond de carpe accompagné d'un couinement fort peu digne de Kira remporte le prix haut la main.

Dommage qu'il se soit repris aussi vite. Il dégaina sa lame pour la brandir dans ma direction.

_-« Rengaine ton cure dent, gamin, je ne mange pas les poussins. »_ déclarais je tranquillement pour le « poussin » en question et Renji.

Celui ci s'écroula par terre, secoué par le fou rire, laissant parfois échapper une « poussin, hahahaha » et replongeant aussitôt dans son délire. L'autre louveteau ne repondit rien, visiblement en état de choc, le teint pale et les yeux hagards.

_-« Poussin ? »_ tentais-je pour le sortir de sa torpeur, et provoquant du même coup une rechute de fou rire chez Renji.

-« Que… enfin, qui êtes vous ? » finit par lacher le jeune humain, toujours très pale, mais de nouveau parmi nous.

_-« Je suis Kurocho, un… ami de Renji. »_ J'hesitais a dire « père adoptif », j'aurais bien aimé, pourtant. Heureusement, Renji, qui avait fini de s'étouffer, mais essuyant toujours les larmes de rire qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux, apaisa ma conscience.

-« C'est lui qui m'a élevé, Kira. Kuro, je te présente Kira « Poussin » Izuru. Mwahaha, Kira, ce surnom te va comme un gant. »

L'interpellé rougit d'un coup, avant de se tourner vers moi, et de me détailler.

Oui, je suis grand. Oui, j'ai de grande dents. Non, je ne mange pas les humains, même si j'en ai déjà tués. Et oui, toi, tu me plais bien, Kira…

-« Vous êtes très… grand, pour un loup, Kurocho-san… » finit-il par déclarer

Là, j'ai bien cru mourir. Me donner du –san. A MOI ! Par la Lune, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela arriverai. Par la Lune, par la Lune…

Bien sur, Renji recommence aussitôt à glousser

_-« Je t'en prie… Kira »_ Il faut appeler les gens par leur nom de famille, ici, me rappelais je juste a temps. _« Pas de –san. Je suis juste Kurocho. Pas un de tes professeurs ! »_

-« Ah, heu, d'accord… » Bafouilla le jeune homme, toujours aussi rouge.

_-« Asseyons nous pour discuter, tu veux bien ? »_ déclarais- je en montrant du museau un arbre tout proche. _« Si tu veux bien m'excuser quelques secondes… »_ rajoutai-je en me tournant vers Renji, qui cessa de rire d'un coup.

Il ne comprit jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, mais toujours est-il que mon louveteau finit les quatre fers en l'air dans la mare la plus proche.

Je rejoignit Kira au pied de l'arbre et m'allongeais a ses côtés, alors qu'il me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

_-« Alors, poussin… Parle moi un peu de toi. »_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le louveteau et le poussin s'entrainaient sous mon regard attentif, une grande clameur retentit près de l'école. Les jeunes humains s'y précipitèrent, mais ils avaient a peine parcouru le dixième du chemin que j'étais déjà perché sur le toit de l'école, caché par une cheminée.

Cette odeur… Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. C'est _lui_. Celui qui m'a envoyé ici. Le shinigami que j'ai rencontré sur Terre.

De mon perchoir, je pouvais le voir passer entre les rangs d'élève. Il est toujours pareil. Il n'a pas changé. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais j'étais sur… que quelque chose me liais a lui. Lui aussi le sentait, visiblement, puisque soudain, il releva la tête, et croisa mon regard. L'échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, puis il détourna la tête pour s'adresser à l'homme qui était avec lui. J'étais certain que la surprise avait fait briller ses prunelles, malgré le fait que je voyais pas très bien ses yeux.

Le soir venu, je me postais non loin de l'école, et je me mis a chanter. A chanter comme Loup. Pour mes enfants, pour le poussin, pour _Lui_ dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Je lui disais que j'aurais aimé lui parler, le connaître. Je lui demandais de veiller sur mes enfants, dont l'un partait dès demain pour le monde des vivants, et que je ne pourrais pas accompagner. Je chantais longtemps. Jusqu'au moment ou l'homme qui _l_'accompagnais ouvrit la fenêtre pour tenter de m'apercevoir. Je finis sur une note triste et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rukia vint me rendre visite dans le parc. Elle se pelotonna contre moi, a même le sol.

-« Renji part pour le monde des vivants, ce soir. » déclara t elle après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

_-« Je sais. »_ fut ma réponse laconique.

-« Je suis un peu inquiète… » avoua timidement ma petite puce .

Je savais a quel point cette confession devait lui couter. Rukia n'était pas moins fière que Renji, bien au contraire. Sauf qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de hurler sur les autres pour le prouver.

_-« Il sera avec des gens puissants. Tout va bien se passer »._

J'aurais bien aimer croire en ce que je venais de dire. Le problème, c'était que toute cette histoire me laissait une sale impression. Un mauvais pressentiment me tordait les entrailles. Danger, me criait mon instinct, danger danger danger.

Si bien que le soir venu, je me postais non loin du point de départ de la bande de louveteaux, et j'attendis, bien dissimulé derrière une cheminé. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil « mes » deux louveteaux, accompagnés aujourd'hui d'une petite humaine aux cheveux bruns noués en deux couettes. J'examinais également celui qui devrait mener cette petite meute, et il me laissa une bonne impression.

_-« Renji. Kira. »_ appellais je pour les deux petits.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils sursautèrent, s'attirant des regards surpris de leurs camarades.

_-« Soyez bien prudent. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et au dernier mauvais pressentiment que j'ai eu, Renji a chuté d'une bonne dizaine de mètre… »_

Le louveteau haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé, alors que le poussin hocha la tête dans le vide. Message recu, bien. Je les regardais partir, puis me dirigeais vers la forêt.

_Il_ m'attendais.

-« Bonsoir. » fit il.

_-« Bonsoir… »_ repondis-je simplement

Il était assis par terre, dans l'herbe, et regardait les étoiles. Je m'allongeais derrière lui, de manière a ce qu'il puisse appuyer son dos contre mon flanc.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence confortable. Il avait commencé a me caresser la tête, et je n'avais pas fait mine de me retirer.

Un bruit me fit brutalement sauter sur mes pattes, et je bondis dans un buisson pour m'y cacher. Il ne frémit même pas. Un shinigami affolé arriva en courant, lui faisant légèrement relever la tête.

-« Les élèves… les élèves ont eu un problème dans le monde des vivants ! »

Je hais mon instinct qui a toujours raison…

Il se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir désabusé avant de se relever, et de suivre l'autre humain qui trépignait d'impatience.

_-« Ton nom ! »_ je ne put m'empecher d'aboyer dans son esprit _« Donne moi ton nom ! »_

Il frémit et s'arreta. Puis jeta un regard dans ma direction, ignorant royalement son subordonné, et laissa echapper avec son sourire de renard :

-« Gin. Ichimaru Gin… »

Et il disparut, utilisant la grande vitesse propre a sa caste, l'autre a sa suite.

Gin, hein… ? D'accord…

Je n'oublierais pas.

Surtout que mon mauvais pressentiment venait de s'envoler.

* * *

Le lendemain après midi, Renji et Kira se précipitèrent à la clairière pour me raconter avec force détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Je frémis lorsqu'ils parlèrent de leur acte de folie, se battre, eux deux plus la petite que j'avais vu la veille au soir, seuls contre une bande de hollows géants… Pour défendre une vie. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur pour Renji, mais en même temps, jamais je n'avais été aussi fier de lui.

_-« Il faudra que vous me presentiez cette petite… Hinamori, c'est ça ? Vu que techniquement, c'est elle qui vous a convaincus de combattre, et de ne pas filer la queue entre les jambes… »_

-« Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! » protestèrent les jeunes mâles en chœur.

Néanmoins, rendez vous fut pris pour le lendemain.

Laissant mes louveteaux regagner leur école, je me glissai dans les buissons, silencieusement, pour suivre une odeur inédite. Peu d'élève s'aventurent loin dans le parc, d'une part parce que ca risque de les faire arriver en retard, mais surtout parce qu'il était très facile de s'y perdre.

J' ai vite trouvé mon « intrus ». Le jeune meneur de meute d'hier. Assis près d'une mare, il regardait l'eau stagnante d'un regard morne.

Je décidais de rester non loin, histoire de voir s'il pouvait regagner son dortoir sans s'égarer en route.Visiblement oui, car quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et s'éloigna. Je le suivit du regard, pensif. Ce louveteau s'en voulait. Cela se sentait.

Je soupirai. Il y a quelqu'un qui a dit, un jour : Trop bon, trop con.

Ca a une désagéable tendance a se vérifier, avec moi.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula paisiblement, rythmées par les progrès de mes louveteaux, qui s'approchais de plus en plus du grade de shinigami. Rukia allait moins vite que Renji, mais cela ne m'étonnais pas : Renji était plus fort, ce qui était demandé dans les examens, mais Rukia avait bien plus de plomb dans la tête : elle réussirait, elle aussi.

Je fis la connaissance d'Hinamori, prestement surnommée Luciole par mes soins. Une petite adorable, très douée pour les gratouilles, qui devint aussitôt ma compagne de jeux. Nous étions remarquablement synchrones lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire tourner Renji et Kira en bourrique.

Le jeune meneur, Hisagi Shuuhei me dit ma luciole, continuait de venir se morfondre près de sa mare : je me promis de regler ce problème bientôt, surtout qu'il quittait l'ecole la semaine prochaine.

Puis un soir, le vent m'apporta une odeur de fleur de cerisier, alors que la saison était passé depuis bien longtemps. Mis de bonne humeur par une longue scéance de jeux avec mes louveteaux (Rukia ayant accepté de se joindre a nous), je décidai donc de voir de quoi il retournait. Je suivit la trace, truffe au vent, guilleret comme un jeune louvard. Cela me mena près de l'école, où je me fis plus discret.

Puis j'apercus la source de l'effluve. C'était un jeune mâle humain, l'air très digne, très « noble. ». Perché sur un toit comme a mon habitude, je le regardais passer, suivi de toute une ribambelle de garde du corp et un vieux tout rabougri.

Hum, descendant de famille riche ? Je le plaignais réellement. Pour ce que j'en savais, les jeunes dans ce cas-la avaient une enfance stricte et assez pauvre en affection.

Pauvre petit chiot. Il me plaisait bien pourtant, a moi.

Puis le jeune homme continua sa route, et je retournais dans mes bois, une drôle d'impression au creux du ventre.

* * *

La lune était déjà haute, le même jour, au moment ou Renji me rejoignit. Je regardais les étoiles, seul, car Gin était reparti depuis longtemps.

Sans le voir, je pouvais deviner le trouble de mon louveteau, a son souffle, à son odeur.

Je savais déjà. Le vent avait porté la nouvelle sur ses ailes. Mon instinct avait fait le reste…

L'odeur des cerisiers et celle de Rukia, mêlées.

Mon cœur me donnait l'impression de se fendre en deux.

Renji se blottit contre moi, chose qu'il n'avait plus refait depuis son entrée a l'Académie.

-« Rukia a trouvé une vraie famille. » Me chuchota t il après un silence douloureux

_-« Je sais. »_

Et il fondit en larme.

* * *

Le lendemain, au lever du jour, je me postais sur le plus hauts des toits de l'Académie, avec une vue superbe sur l'allée d'honneur. Plusieurs shinigamis s'étaient rangés en haie d'honneur, au mileu desquelles le vieux apercu la veille passa sans s'émouvoir. Puis arrivèrent Rukia et son nouveau « frère ».

Lorsqu'elle fut a la moitié du chemin, bien en vue de tous, je me mis a chanter. Chanter aussi fort que je le pus.

Ma fille, ma fille…

Mes pensées répétaient ses seuls mots.

Ma fille, ma fille…

Et je chantais, chantais, chantais.

Je vis les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux magnifiques.

Mais aucun humain n'était assez près pour voir les miennes.

Ma fille, ma fille…

Une fine bruine se mit a tomber, dissimulant les perles d'eau qui coulaient de mes yeux.

Ma fille, ma fille…

-« Faites taire cet animal. » grogna le vieux en me pointant du doigt.

Ma fille, ma fille…

Les shinigamis ne m'atteinrent jamais. Un vent surnaturel les rejeta en bas, sur les pavés.

Je chantais toujours. Le chiot me regardait, impassible.

_Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas, NE M'OUBLIE PAS !_

Puis, le jeune noble se détourna et repris sa route, entrainant dans son sillage ses gardes du corps, le vieux et ma fille. Je chantais jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu dans le lointain.

Ne m'oublie pas, tu es ma fille.

Je t'aime…

Puis je me détournais, et disparut dans les bois.

L'orage s'abattit sur l'Acadamie, et fit rage deux jours durant…

* * *

Renji ne vint pas me voir, après cet épisode. D'après Hinamori, il s'entrainait comme un fou dans la salle d'arme.

Je le laissais faire. Le louveteau avait besoin de décompresser.

Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Et puis je devais m'occuper d'un problème que je n'avais que trop longtemps laisser en suspend.

A la pause de midi, je me postais près d'une certaine mare. Et j'attendis.

Pas très longtemps. Hisagi Shuuhei arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Je decidai de ne pas prendre de gants. Des fois, la méthode Renji donne de bons résultats.

Je bondis sur le jeune shinigami, les crocs découverts.

Comme toujours avec mes entrés, il glapit surprise en dégainant sa lame. Il esquiva ma charge en se déportant sur le côtés au dernier moment, puis se mit a chercher frénétiquement une issue.

_-« NON ! »_ hurlais je dans son esprit. _« Bats toi ! »_

-« Mais… »

_-« Silence ! Bats toi, l'oisillon ! »_

Suivit un long combat acharné. Shuuhei se défendait honorablement, aux vues de son expérience, et chacun de mes coups de crocs se voyait paré, quand bien même je ne me battais pas a fond.

_-« MAITRISES TU LE SHUNPO ! »_ Je rugis dans son esprit, au milieu de notre bataille.

L'oisillon en est un instant destablisé, et j'en profite pour l'envoyer rouler dans la poussière. Il se relève d'une roulade, avant de tenter une réponse.

-« Non, mais… »

_-« COMBIEN DE MENOS GRANDE AS TU TUE ! »_ hurlais je de nouveau, en accompagnant la question d'une bourrade plus forte que les autres qu'il ne parvient pas a parer. De nouveau il finit au sol, mais se releve rapidement, pour esquiver un coup de crocs.

-« Aucun, m… »

_-« ES TU LE PLUS PUISSANT DE TOUS LES SHINIGAMIS, OISILLON ! »_

Dans ma rage, je me jette sur lui, l'aplatis au sol et saisit sa gorge entre mes crocs.

Haletant, il ne parvient a articuler qu'un faible « non … »

Je le libérai après quelques secondes dans cette position, puis reculai pour mieux le fixer.

_-« Il y a des adversaires contre lesquels on ne peut rien. Arrete de te morfondre ! Cela ne ramenera pas tes amis ! »_

-« Mais… mais, c'est de ma faute… » laisse t il échapper en baissant les yeux.

_-« Et en quoi est ce ta faute ? »_ je réplique, cinglant.

-« J'aurais du les protéger… J'étais responsable ! » répond il, s'enhardissant peu a peu.

_-« Tous les élèves sont revenus en vie, il me semble. Tes compagnons étaient aussi responsables que toi. Tu es en train de sous entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de faire leur devoir ! »_

-« C'est faux ! »

_-« Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais en te morfondant ainsi. »_

-« Je… C'est faux, je… »

Le voir ainsi abattu calme ma colère, dont il n'était pas complétement responsable, je dois l'avouer.

Je m'approche, et lui relève le menton du museau.

_-« Tu as énormément de potentiel, certes. Mais on ne demande pas à un oisillon de combattre alors qu'il ne sait pas encore voler. Les responsables de la mort de tes amis sont ceux qui t'ont mal renseigné et sans doute ne l'ont ils pas fais exprès. » _Je lui léchai la joue _« Tourne la page et prends ton envol, l'oisillon. Tu es fort. »_

Je me détournais pour retourner dans les bois lorsqu'une grande main me saisit par la crinière. Je me retournais en haussant un sourcil.

-« Je, heu…Merci. »

_-« De rien, l'aiglon. A bientôt. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'un semaine plus tard, il recut son affectatoin a la 9ème division, j'étais présent, caché a l'extérieur, sous la fenêtre.

_-« Tu vois, l'aiglon. Tu as pris ton envol… »_

J'entends un léger rire dans le bureau.

_-« M'enfin, fais attention aux arbres… »_

Cette fois ci, le rire est plus franc, et j'entends le capitaine shinigami demander si tout va bien.

Je ricane, saute a terre et m'éloigne

* * *

Puis ce fut au tour de Renji, un an plus tard. Il recut son affectation en même temps que Kira et Hinamori. Leur joie de se retrouver tous les trois dans la même division fut très grande.

Il quittèrent l'Académie la semaine suivante.

Ce que j'ai fais, moi ?

Devinez.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, finiiiiiiiiiii, enfin, mon chapitre préféré, l'Académie !

Le plaisir que j'ai eu a décrire le masssacre de Shuuhei, héhé…

Merci a tous pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas a venir discuter, personne n'as de conversations creuses… ;p

Prochain chapitre… vous verrez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loup**

**Entrée au Sereitei.**

_-« Renji, tu es un imbécile. »_

-« Oui, Kuro, je sais, Kuro »

_-« Renji ? »_

-« Oui ? »

_-« Tu es un imbécile. »_

-« Ça fait que 100 fois que tu me le dis, Kuro. »

_-« J'ai gagné le droit de le dire une 101ème fois, alors ? »_

-« Bon, d'accord, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort … » ;

_-« UN PEU ? Il est à la 4ème pour les trois prochaines semaines ! »_

-« Oui, c'est dommage… J'avais visé le mois entier, voir même le mois et demi »

_-« Imbécile. »_

Je suivais Renji dans les couloirs de sa nouvelle division, la 11ème. Il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille, bien sur, en se grattant la nuque d'un air vaguement gêné.

Cela m'agaçait plus que je n'aurais voulu, ce départ précipité. Dans la 5ème, j'avais l'autorisation de rester avec Renji, tant que je n'importunais pas le Capitaine (que j'avais du voir, en tout et pour tout, trois fois) et que je n'errais pas trop en ville.

Comment était le capitaine ici ? Les vagues rumeurs que j'avais entendues disaient que la 11ème n'était peuplée que de shinigamis plus ou moins dérangés, qui aimaient le combat par dessus tout. En cela, Renji ne serait pas trop dépaysé.

Mais le capitaine… Aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être…

Aussi, lorsque je pénétrai plus avant dans la 11ème Caserne, les deux odeurs familières me frappèrent tellement que j'en restai figé sur place.

Kenpachi ? Yachiru ? Ici ? Ça expliquait bien des choses…

-« Kuro ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda mon Louveteau, un peu inquiet de ma soudaine immobilité.

_-« Ça va, Renji. Il y a même longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. » _

Il me dédia un regard incrédule, mais ne répondit pas, et nous nous sommes remis en marche, lui stressé a mort, et moi tout a fait détendu, bien qu'un petit peu impatient.

Enfin, une porte, faite en papier comme les gens de l'est semblent l'apprécier. Derrière, différentes odeurs se mélangeaient, mais il est impossible de me tromper. Ils sont là. Avant que Renji ne se décide à rentrer, je m'étirai longuement, faisant rouler mes muscles sous ma fourrure.

Bien, parfait. Tout fonctionne correctement.

Puis, quand mon louveteau poussa enfin le battant, je m'élançai et, d'un bond prodigieux, je me jetai à la gorge de mon frère de meute. Il tira son sabre d'un geste et bloqua mon attaque, son sourire prédateur, que je connais si bien, sur les lèvres. Il me repoussa, et j'atterris souplement quelques mètres en arrière, indemne. Car ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Je me campai sur mes pattes, l'air de vouloir attaquer, lorsqu' une chose à fourrure rose se jeta a mon cou, et je me laissai renverser de bon cœur.

-« Kurooooooooooooooooo-chan ! »

Yachiru fourragea ses mains dans ma fourrure, folle de joie et babillant tout son saoul comme quoi : « tum'asmanquétuestoutbeaut'esplusgrandqueladernèrefoisWouahjesuistropcontentedetevoir »

Bref, elle était contente !

-« C'est quoi cet animal ? 'Voulez qu'on l'abatte, taisho ? » Intervint une voix, quelque part sur ma droite.

Yachiru se redressa d'un coup, et avec son grand sourire charmeur :

-« Tu fais ça, Crâne d'œuf, et je te découpe en tout petits morceaux ! »

-« Bah ! » Fit la voix bourrue de Kenpachi. « Laisse courir, Yachiru, le sac à puces saura se débrouiller en cas de problème. »

Je me remis rapidement sur mes quatre pattes, alors que Kenpachi s'asseyait sur un large coussin à même le sol, Yachiru postée sur son épaule. Il considéra Renji un petit moment, avant de se servir une large rasade de saké, et de lâcher :

-« Alors, c'est lui, le nouveau ? »

Je retournais aux cotés de Renji, et fourrai mon museau sous sa main. Mon louveteau me considéra un moment, sans voix, avant de se tourner vers son nouveau capitaine, mal a l'aise.

-« Oui, taisho, Abaraï Renji. »

-« Tu sais comment ça marche ici, non ? »

Un sourire carnassier, copie conforme du mien, fleurit sur les lèvres de Renji. Il se redresse, bien plus confiant.

-« Oui, Taisho. On commence quand ? »

-« Maintenant. » lâcha Kenpachi, et une demi-douzaine de Shinigamis se jetaient sur mon louveteau. Je m'écartai tranquillement, avant d'aller m'allonger près de Kenpachi.

J'observai un moment les exploits guerriers de mon fils, avant de me tourner vers mon frère. Sa grande main se posa sur la fourrure de mon cou, pendant que Yachiru se blottissait contre mon flanc.

Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

* * *

Renji accéda directement au 7ème siège. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. Ici, il pouvait donner la pleine mesure de ses talents.

Autre avantage d'avoir Kenpachi comme supérieur de Renji : Je pouvais faire absolument n'importe quoi. Alors qu'à la 5ème, je restais le plus souvent caché pour me faire oublier, je pouvais maintenant me promener librement dans tout le Sereitei.

La première chose que j'ai faite… A votre avis ?

Je suis allé voir Rukia.

Pendant 3 jours entiers, j'ai pisté son odeur au milieu des bâtiments blancs comme neige. A la limite entre le Sereitei et le 1er quartier, j'ai pu voir la maison des Kuchiki, plus froide encore que la glace, et figée pareil.

Je ne rentrais pas a l'intérieur. Si le chiot ne trouvait là, il tenterait de se faire une nouvelle descente de lit.

Alors, je l'ai attendu à sa division. Seulement, elle rentra sans m'apercevoir, escortée par deux shinigamis bruyants, un mâle et une femelle. Je décidais donc d'attendre, mais vers midi, excédé, je quittai mon point d'observation pour bondir sur les toits de la Caserne, à la recherche d'une fenêtre ouverte.

J'avais attendu longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. C'est MA fille. Rien ne m'empêcherai jamais de la revoir.

Enfin, je trouvais une ouverture. Elle donnait sur une chambre très sobre, qui empestait le sang et la maladie. Je m'engageai prudemment à l'intérieur, puis me dirigeai vers la porte, dans le plus grand silence.

-« Voila un spectacle… que l'on a rarement la chance de voir… » Haleta une voix sur ma droite, me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Je ne sursautais pas, mais tous mes poils se hérissèrent dans un bel ensemble. Je tournai lentement la tête vers l'origine de la voix, et découvrit un bien triste spectacle.

Un humain, bien trop blanc, était allongé dans un lit a même le sol –Comment les orientaux appellent ils ça, déjà ?- a moitié caché par un grand rideau blanc, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop a un linceul. Le malade me regardait en souriant gentiment, puis ses yeux se fermèrent, comme si les maintenir ouverts étaient au dessus de ses forces.

Oubliant –momentanément- l'objet de ma présence, je m'approchai du futon –Ah ! Voila comment ça s'appelle !- et fourrai ma truffe sous une main de l'humain. Brûlante. C'est du sérieux.

Tout cela me rappelai assez désagréablement Aki.

Le malade rouvrit les yeux. Décidément, son regard était vraiment très doux.

-« Tu es vraiment un animal magnifique… tu le sais… ? » laisse t il échapper en se tournant de façon à pouvoir me caresser de son autre main.

Je ne résiste pas une seule seconde.

_-« Oui, je le sais, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre. »_

Il peine un peu à cacher sa surprise, mais dans l'ensemble il y réussit pas mal.

-« La fièvre ? »

_-« Non. »_

-« Ah… Au moins je ne délire pas… »

_-« Ça s'appelle voir le bon côté des choses… »_

Il me caresse pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de murmurer :

-« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

_-« Le hasard. Je venais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme d'habitude, le hasard ne m'a permis de faire une rencontre intéressante. Ton nom ? »_

Il hésite un moment, mais j'attends patiemment.

-« Ukitake… Jyushiro »

_-« Je suis Kurocho. Je viens voir Rukia… Sais tu où elle se trouve actuellement ? »_

-« Kuchiki ? » Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. « Elle doit en pause… dans le parc derrière la Caserne. »

Je frottai tout doucement ma tête contre sa joue.

_-« Je te remercie. Son supérieur se mettra t il en colère si je vais la voir ? »_

A ces mots, Jyushiro laisse échapper un éclat de rire avant de replonger ses doigts dans ma crinière.

-« Vu dans quel état est son supérieur, il aura beaucoup de mal à t'en empêcher ! » déclare t il avec un sourire amusé.

Je le considère, sourcils froncés.

_-« Tu es le supérieur de Rukia ? Le Capitaine de cette Division ? »_

-« En effet. »

_-« Tu devrais moins travailler si ça te met dans cet état. »_

Il rit franchement cette fois ci.

-« Ce n'est rien. Va vite voir Rukia, la pose se finit dans une heure environ. »

_-« Soit. Mais je reviendrai te rendre visite bientôt »_promis je en lui léchant la main.

-« J'attends cela avec impatience. » conclut Jyushiro, avant de refermer les yeux.

Il s'endormit immédiatement et je me dépêchai de ressortir par la fenêtre pour le laisser se reposer.

* * *

Atteindre le parc ne me prit que quelques secondes.

Ma fille est là, en train de discuter gentiment avec les deux bruyants de tout à l'heure et un autre mâle, le Vice Capitaine de la division si j'en crois son brassard. Un petit ruisseau nous sépare, et je suis dissimulé dans un buisson. J'attends un moment, dans l'espoir que Rukia se retrouve seule, mais rien à faire, les trois autres n'en démordent pas. Au moins, ma Puce a réussi à se faire des amis, c'est bien.

J'hésitai longtemps, avant de me montrer. Peut être que ses nouveaux camarades n'apprécieront pas ma présence ? Puis, n'y tenant plus, je me levais, sortit du buisson et me postais de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Rukia me tournant le dos, elle ne m'aperçoit pas, mais les trois autres bondissent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, dégainent leurs armes et toujours dans un bel ensemble, s'exclament :

-« Attention Kuchiki, derrière toi ! »

Waouh, je pensais qu'il était impossible d'être aussi synchrone !

Rukia, suivant le regard de ses camarades, se retourne vers moi. Je vois ses beaux yeux violets s'agrandir, alors qu'elle se lève doucement.

Puis cette petite sotte se jette a l'eau, prête à traverser à la nage.

- « Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Kuchiki! »

_- « Rukia! Jeune imbécile, reste sur la berge! J'arrive! J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas! »_

Et je me dépêche de bondir sur l'autre rive, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'idée d'aller là où elle n'a pas pied à cette petite -mais néanmoins adorable- sotte. Elle sort aussitôt de l'eau et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, en me serrant fort contre elle.

Mimant des gestes humains dans mon corps de Loup, je passe maladroitement une patte autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près.

Je lui murmure doucement dans son esprit combien je suis contente de la revoir, qu'elle a bien grandi, qu'elle est belle et forte.

Cela dure un moment, où nous ne bougeons, toujours enlacés jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant, remis de sa surprise, ose briser l'instant.

- « Heu, Kuchiki? Ça va? »

- « Oui, Fukutaisho, désolée, mais… » fait ma puce en s'écartant de moi, gardant quand même une main dans ma fourrure.

- « C'est rien, Kuchiki, mais… qui c'est? » Demande t il en me désignant du doigt.

- « Celui qui m'a élevé. » répond Rukia en me gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

Je fonds littéralement, tombant à plat sur le sol.

- « Donc… Celui qui t'as élevé, c'est un gros chien?

* * *

- « C'est un gros chien. » fait l'enfant en face de moi

Je me contente de pencher la tête sur le côté, me forçant à rester silencieux et à ne pas faire la remarque que le dernier qui m'a dit ça a fini les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau, fukutaisho ou pas.

Le jeune humain continue de m'observer de derrière sa pile de dossier, avant de lâcher un léger soupir.

- « Et Matsumoto qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle » ronchonne t il.

Il a conscience qu'il est adorable quand il fait ça?

On dirait un ourson grognon!

- « Allez, viens »

Il fait demi-tour, et toujours chargé de sa pile de papier, s'éloigne a grands pas. Je le suis sans discuter, m'assurant de ne pas laisser de trace sur le parquet ciré.

Hinamori était venue me trouver deux jour plus tôt, alors que j' allais rentrer de ma chasse. Elle m'avait parlé du fait qu'elle avait un « petit frère » pas de sang, certes, mais de cœur certainement. Elle m'a dit qu'il était arrivé directement au poste de Capitaine, qu'il était surdoué, mais surtout têtu comme une mule (ou un ourson, c'est selon), et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir, comme elle était 3ème siège, elle n'avait pas le temps.

Je lui promit donc d'aller le voir pour qu'il s'aère un peu l'esprit, et voila pourquoi il avait failli me marcher sur la queue au détour d'un couloir.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés dans son bureau, rangé impeccablement. Bon sang, c'est un enfant ou un robot, ce gamin?

J'entrepris d'explorer la pièce, reniflant à droite, à gauche, pendant qu'il fouillait dans une armoire.

- « Ne casse rien, surtout! Bah, de toutes façons, tu ne me comprend pas… »

De nouveau, je du ravaler la réplique qui me monte aux babines.

Patience, patience, c'est toujours plus amusant quand tu le fait plus tard…

Il sortit une coupelle, un peu plus grande que celle que les humains utilisent pour boire de l'alcool, la posa à terre, et la remplit non pas d'eau mais de lait.

Je la reniflai attentivement, pendant que l'ourson, toujours accroupi non loin, m'observait d'un air concentré.

- « Tu n'aimes pas ça? » demanda l'ourson au bout d'un moment, comme je ne faisait pas mine de boire.

C'est que… le lait, ça me reste sur l'estomac. Surtout quand je suis à jeun…

Mais, pour lui faire plaisir, je me forçais à laper le liquide.

Lentement, l'enfant tendit une main hésitante vers ma fourrure. Je le regardais faire du coin de l'œil, mais restai immobile.

Je suis impressionnant pour lui, je sais. Je lui arrive quand même à l'épaule! Si je me levais sur mes deux pattes postérieurs, je serais presque aussi grand que Kenpachi. Alors, pour un gamin, je suis un peu le « grand méchant loup ».

Même si ce gamin est un capitaine.

L'ourson glissa prudemment ses doigts dans la crinière de mon cou, prêt à la retirer aux premiers geste brusque de ma part: seulement, je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.

Avec une douceur, que personnellement je ne lui soupçonnais pas, il commença à lisser mes folles mèches noires, et voyant que ça n'avait pas d'effet, enfin, pas plus que sur ses _propres_mèches rebelles, il fit lentement remonter sa main jusqu'à ma tête, et me voyant toujours immobile, commença à me gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

Et là…

OH, JOIE, BONHEUR, EXTASE et tout ce que vous voulez, mais Toshiro, pour les gratouilles, c'est un DIEU!

Je me laissai fondre à terre avec un petit gémissement de bien être, chose que je faisais très très rarement, et jamais devant des personnes que je connaissais depuis dix minutes a peine, mais là, c'était tout simplement TROP BON!

Finalement, mon messie personnel m'abandonna dix minutes plus tard, pour retourner à ses dossiers. Je m'assis pour l'observer batailler avec ses papiers, l'air extrêmement concentré, puis décidais de lui laisser une heure. Pas une minute de plus. Après, je le tirerais de là, par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

L'heure passa. Je restai soigneusement allonger, sans bouger, pour que l'idée de me renvoyer ne lui vienne pas. Puis, le délai passé, je me relevai, m'étirai un bon coup en baillant, puis me tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

Je ne le voyais plus. La pile de dossier le cachait. Il ne suffisait plus qu'elle s'écroule, et le Capitaine de la 10ème mourrait étouffé sous des tonnes de papier.

Une mort administrative, quoi.

Je me contournais le bureau, pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours silencieux, puis je posais mon regard sur lui, et le fixai sans bouger.

30 secondes plus tard, il me jette un coup d'oeil vaguement interrogateur.

1 minute plus tard, son regard est plus insistant.

2 minutes plus tard, il se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

5 minutes plus tard, il finit par soupirer, excédé:

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, a la fin?! »

_- « Je me demandais juste à quelle point Hinamori a raison quand elle dit que tu es tête de mule, l'ourson »_

Silence.

- « J'entends des voix? » souffle t il finalement, d'une voix qui ressemble plus à un gémissement.

- _« Non, tu entends MA voix, petit. Et ma voix t'ordonne de sortir t'aérer un peu. Je t'observe depuis deux jours, et tu ne fais que ça! Des papiers, des papiers, encore des papiers! Maintenant, tu viens avec moi et tu sors »_

- « Et pourquoi je devrais suivre tes ordres? » réplique t il calmement, bien que je sente la colère bouillir en lui.

Alors, j'utilise le mot magique.

_- « Parce que Hinamori me l'a demandé. »_

- « Hina… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec toi?! »

_- « Je la connais bien. Je m'appelle Kurocho, peut-être t'a-t-elle parlé de moi? »_

Vu sa tête, oui, mais je ne suis pas du tout ce qu'il s'imaginait.

- « Le père adoptif d'Abaraï Renji?! Mais tu es… » commence l'ourson, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- _« Fait bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, l'ourson. »_je préviens tranquillement, les yeux mi-clos.

- « Enfin, tu es… étrange, quoi » se rattrape-t-il juste à temps, comprenant très bien la menace sous jacente.

_- « Étrange? Moins que toi. Un gamin qui passe ses journées le nez dans la paperasse, ça, c'est étrange! »_

- « Ça va, hein! » ronchonne t il

Je lui fait mon plus grand sourire de loup, puis me relevai.

_- « Allez, viens. »_

- « Et si je refuse? »

- _« Alors prépare toi à te payer la honte de ta vie. Je suis très doué dans ce domaine. »_

Nouveau sourire plein de crocs.

Finalement, il cède, et se tourne pour prendre son sabre. Je le détournai d'un coup de museau.

_- « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »_

- « Mais les règles… »

_- « Là où nous allons, il n'y a pas de règles. »_

- « Bon… »

Je le regardai tendrement. Un nouveau petit à éduquer, encore.

Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennui comme ça.

Je me tournais pour lui présenter mon flanc.

_- « Monte l'ourson. Je t'emmène voir les étoiles de plus près… »_

* * *

Nouveau chap up! C'est mimi tout plein, nan? Kuro a maintenant rencontré tous les personnages « importants », sauf ceux, bien sur, qui ne sont pas au Sereitei.

Il a retrouvé Ken-chan et Yachiru, et j'espère que les retrouvailles sont à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.

Comme le site m'interdit de répondre précisément à vos reviews, et que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'envoyer un mail constructif à tout le monde, je cite vos noms et vous remercie très très très fort:

Merci à Thealie, Dja-chan, ma revieweuse des premiers instants, Inay, Katoo, Dodo-kun, Lorraine.

J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination pour Bleach, et j'ai inventé dans ma tête des centaines d'histoire de ce monde merveilleux. Pourtant, c'est cette petite chose, à laquelle je n'avais que très légèrement pensé, qui est en train de grandir sur le Net.

Les petites idées peuvent donner de grandes et belles choses, ne l'oubliez pas.

C'était la pensée philosophique du jour! Vous pouvez a présent revenir à une vie normale!

Et n'oubliez pas que mon adresse mail est toujours disponible!

Bisous!


	6. Chapter 6

**Loup**

**Auteur :** Hitomi Valentine

**Bêta-lecteur :** Pas de bêta lecteur. Enfin, s'il y a quelqu'un que ça tente...

**Fandom :** Bleaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!

**Couples : **Mention de Gin/Kira.

**Rating : **J'ai jamais rien compris au rating. Mais pas PG, pour cause de langage un peu 'cru' Kuro ne mâche pas ses mots.

**Disclaimer :** On peut pas faire comme si ils étaient a moi? Non? Bah mer... alors. Mais Kuro, il est à moi! Et les théories foireuses développées dans ce chapitre aussi.

**Note(1) :** Pourquoi cet en tête? Et bien, je suis allée lire le 'Plan démoniaque pour écrire des fanfictions' de Hitto-Sama, à cette adresse:

hitto-sama. je tâche de respecter ce qu'elle a dit!

**Note (2):****ATTENTION**, mention de Yaoi dans ce chapitre! Rien d'explicite, c'est juste dans une conversation, mais homophobes s'abstenir.

**Petit spoiler**, a partir de maintenant: on rejoint le manga.

**Le Loup dans la Bergerie**

La vie poursuivit son cours, paisiblement, et je me fit rapidement au Seireitei. Je ne peux pas affirmer que j'établis une routine, car chaque jour était différent du précédent: et c'était franchement excitant.

Pour autant que je puisse être "excité". Je suis plus un louveteau, par la Lune!

Mes enfants grandissaient, se renforçaient... Gin avait quitté la cinquième avec Kira pour prendre le commandement de la troisième dont le Capitaine s'était fait tué par un Menos Grande. Hinamori était devenue Lieutenant de la Cinquième, et Renji s'était hissé aux quatrième rang de sa propre division. Seule Rukia n'avançait pas, mais je flairais l'intervention d'une force extérieure... Le chiot en personne.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans ce monde.

Un jour ensoleillé, je parvins à tirer Izuru de sa paperasse, avec la bénédiction de Gin, bien que le poussin ne fut pas au courant. Donc, nous prenions tous deux le soleil dans un beau petit jardin derrière la Caserne, lui vêtu d'un simple yukata et sirotant son thé, moi allongé derrière lui dans l'herbe moelleuse.

L'archétype du moment de paix, du petit paradis temporaire.

Puis, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je mis direct les quatre pattes dans le plat.

_-"Poussin?"_

-"Oui?" soupira Izuru, qui s'était fait à son surnom, depuis le temps.

_-" Tu sens le sexe."_

_KRAK!_ Ce fut a peu près le bruit de la cassure d'ambiance.

Le pauvre Izuru s'étouffa avec son thé pour le compte.

_-"A plein nez."_ Je cru bon de rajouter.

Cas de combustion spontané, cas de combustion spontanééééééééééééééé!

_-"Respire, Poussin! Respire!"_ fis je en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos d'une patte.

-"Je.. Kof, kof! Comment?" Haleta le pauvre petit en me regardant, les larmes aux yeux de s'être étouffé.

_-"L'odeur ne trompe pas."_

Izuru a toujours eu la capacité de passer du rouge au blanc à une vitesse ahurissante. J'en eu une nouvelle fois la preuve: le poussin me fixait d'un air tout bonnement catastrophé, le teint pâle.

-" Quelqu'un d'autre peut être au courant?"

_-"Hum? Non, je ne pense pas. Évite juste de trop t'approcher du capitaine de la 7ème..."_

-"Oh par les kamis..."

_-"Je savais Gin de ce bord là, mais toi, ça m'étonne, franchement..."_

-"Kurocho, n'en rajoute pas, _s'il te plait!_"

Je me rallongeai posément avec mon sourire de loup, alors que Kira posait sa tasse un peu plus loin et s'accroupissait devant moi, toujours un peu pâle, mais néanmoins vivant.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant que le poussin cherchait ses mots avec application. Je ne le dérangeait pas: ce louveteau avait une légère tendance à tout interpréter de travers, et dramatisait tout un peu trop rapidement: le mélange des deux donnait un Kira très vite déprimé, et il avait développé un perfectionnisme frisant la psychose pour compenser ce défaut.

-"Ça ne te dérange pas?" finit il par articuler.

_-"Pourquoi? Ça devrait?"_ fut ma réponse franchement interrogative.

-"Hé bien... Un homme avec un homme... Pour beaucoup, c'est... contre nature..."

_-" Je pensais que les humains avaient dépassé le stade 'Faisons tout pour perpétuer l'espèce'?"_

-" Certains sont encore vieux jeu..."

_-" Et bien ignore les."_

-"Je suis heureux que tu prennes la nouvelle aussi bien." déclara Kira avec un sourire timide

Après coup, je me suis dit que le fait qu'il se soucie autant de mon avis était une excellente chose: il me reconnaissait, au moins un peu, comme un membre de sa famille.

Mais sur le moment, je me suis simplement relevé, et avec une dernière léchouille affectueuse sur la joue de mon louveteau, je déclarai:

_-"Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec quelqu'un..."_

* * *

Un corps qui vole et s'écrase contre un bureau couvert de papiers administratifs dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire.

Un corps que je domine de toute ma taille, et une gorge pâle entre mes crocs.

_-"Je pose les questions et tu réponds, Renard."_

-"... Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix." déclara Gin, allongé à terre, tout en déglutissant un peu anxieusement, mais sans quitter son sourire de renard.

Je dois être l'une des rares personnes capables de lui flanquer la trouille. En fait, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec moi. Les humains, il sait les manipuler: il adore ça, et c'est un jeu auquel il excelle. Les loups, c'est déjà plus dur, car ils sont imprévisibles: mais dès que l'on connait quelques "trucs", on arrive à se débrouiller.

Mais un mélange des deux, c'est une grande inconnue pour Ichimaru Gin. Et je mentirai en affirmant que je n'en profite pas.

_-"Je sais pour Kira et toi."_

-"Ce n'est pas une question, ça."

_-"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive. Le première, c'est: Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec lui, et surtout, de lui?"_

Là, Gin hésite un moment. Je ne quitte pas ma position agressive, et attend patiemment que Seigneur Renard daigne m'éclairer.

Ou sinon je lui arrache la gorge.

Qui a dit "papa poule"?

-"Je ne sais pas..."

C'est franchement pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais.

_-"Mais encore?"_

-"J'y réfléchirai sans doute mieux si je n'étais pas en danger de mort!" rétorque le Renard, avec son grand sourire ironique, qui fait tant enrager les autres.

_-"Hé bien, fais un effort..."_

Il pince les lèvres un moment, puis laisse tomber son masque d'ironie et de sarcasme pour me jeter un long regard las.

-"Je ne sais vraiment pas, et ça m'énerve autant que toi."

Ben pour le coup je dois avouer que cette réponse m'a choqué. C'est... C'est tellement peu Gin!

Gin a toujours trois pas d'avance sur la valse. C'est lui qui la dirige, il fait ce qu'il veut de la personne avec qui il danse. Et la, il vient de m'avouer de but en blanc qu'il était perdu!

La fin d'un mythe.

Je le relâchai pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, la tête penchée en signe d'interrogation. Lui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-" Kira est... Enfin, c'est la première fois que je croise un cas comme celui là."

Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif.

_-"Un cas comme celui là?"_

-" J'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi adorablement stupide que lui, avant."

_-"Et?"_

-"Et je ne sais pas si je dois le considérer comme une nouvelle espèce de chiot particulièrement tenace mais attachant, ou un moustique à écraser de toute urgence, après lui avoir arraché pattes et ailes, bien entendu."

_-"Tu oublies direct la seconde option si tu tiens à ta tête."_

Il me lança un coup d'oeil amusé de derrière ses paupières mi closes.

-"Papa Poule?"

_-"Maintenant et à jamais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question"_

Il se releva, s'étirant comme un félin pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

-"Je te ferai parvenir la réponse dès que je l'aurai." répond Gin, de nouveau Renard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

_-"Mouais."_ fut ma réponse bien moins enthousiaste.

Un petit silence, pendant lequel son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. Fuyez tous, Ichimaru Gin a une idée derrière la tête...

-"Ça ne te manque pas?"

_-"Quoi donc?"_ fis-je, sans paraître étonné. Paraître étonné est un très mauvais calcul devant le Renard.

-" Le sexe."

J'accordai à la question toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, je relevai la tête.

_-"Non. Ça ne me manque pas. Les femmes, même les femmes attirantes, ne me font aucun effet."_

-"Oh mon dieu, je prie pour ne jamais être dans ta situation!" déclara Gin avec un grand sourire narquois.

_-" Toi tu es un obsédé notoire, c'est différent. Quand j'étais encore humain, je n'était certes pas abstinent, mais j'avais bien trop à faire pour rester en vie. Quant à Loup..." _J'hésitai un moment, cherchant des souvenirs dans une mémoire qui ne m'appartenait qu'a moitié. _"Il était un mâle dominant, mais chez les loups, le système est trop différent. Je pense que lorsque nous avons fusionné, nos deux 'libidos' se sont annulées."_

Comment expliquer quelque chose que tu sais simplement parce que c'est gravé dans tes gènes?

-"Je vois... Bon, j'ai réunion. Je te laisse, je vais aller traumatiser mes collègues."

Je lui fais les gros yeux, comme à un gamin mal élevé, ce qu'il est dans le fond, en mille fois plus dangereux et dix mille fois plus intelligent.

Il s'éloigne à grand pas, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et en saisissant son Zanpakuto, qu'il avait perdu lors de ma "charge".

Juste avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrête et me lance un regard neutre, où je crois déceler une pointe de... tristesse? Peur? Autre chose? C'est trop confus...

-"Si je faisais une... bêtise, tu m'en voudrais?" demande t il, très calme, très neutre.

Je cru un moment qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Izuru, mais tout son corps clamait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, de quelque chose de plus... Grave.

_-" Tout dépendrait de la bêtise"_ Répondis je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Gin me tourne le dos, prêt à partir. Sa seule réponse fut un "Je vois..." murmuré du bout des lèvres. Puis il disparaît. Je restais un long moment à fixer l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

J'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas l'avoir suivi pour lui extorquer la réponse. Les évènements auraient pu être différents, il y aurait peut être eu moins de morts.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire, franchement. Maintenant, quand je me repense à tout ce qui c'est passé après, je suis certain qu'on a évité la catastrophe. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment choisi mon poste actuel, je peux difficilement me plaindre. Quel poste? Allons, vous ne le saurez qu'à la fin de mon histoire...

* * *

_-"Il est en train de prendre une raclée."_

_-"Une raclée sévère."_

_-"Comme d'habitude!"_

_-"Tu le juges un peu trop sévèrement. Il se défend bien."_

_-"C'est vrai..."_

_-"Il se prend une raclée, oui!"_

Les discussions avec Zabimaru ne manquent pas d'intérêt, certes, mais il y a des fois où je bénis mes réserves de patience presque illimitées.

La partie singe est tout a fait aimable.

La partie serpent, je la transformerai en sac à main si ce n'était pas une créature intangible.

Il m'avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour commencer à apercevoir la forme trapue de l'esprit gardien de mon louveteau. Je pouvais voir Sodeno Shirayuki aussi, ainsi que Wabizuke, mais ils m'apparaissaient par intermittence, alors que je pouvais deviser de longues heures avec Zabimaru, souvent la nuit, pendant que Renji dormait.

Cette nouvelle capacité me laissait froid. Je ne côtoyais pas assez les autres Shinigamis pour voir la forme de leur Zanpakuto. Sauf Kenpachi, mais il semblait que son esprit gardien ne lui apparaissait même pas à lui, alors à moi...

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin, à nos singes.

_-" Je voudrai te poser une question, Zabimaru." _déclarai je brusquement, sans détourner mon regard du spectacle qui se tenait devant moi, à savoir un entraînement Renji/Ikkaku, où, comme l'avait si délicatement fait remarquer le serpent, Renji se prenait une raclée

Le singe tourne la tête vers moi, neutre comme à son habitude.

_-"Serait il possible que je sois, comme toi, un esprit gardien?"_

_-"Impossible. Tu serais lié a un humain."_ fut la réponse catégorique du primate

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées. Depuis ma discussion avec Gin, je m'étais plongé dans un grande rétrospective de ma vie jusque là, et quelques petits détails m'avaient frappé.

Quand je suis triste, la pluie se met à tomber.

Quand je suis furieux, l'orage se déchaîne.

Quand je me bats, le vent se lève.

J'avais posé la question à Jyushiro, mais il m'avait avoué son ignorance.

J'avais des pouvoirs. Mais d'où venaient ils?

J'exprimai mon doute au singe, mais ce fut le serpent qui me répondit après un instant de silence.

_-"Y'as peut être une explication, même si les chances que ça se réalise soient d'une sur six milliard."_

Je haussai un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

_-" Nous avons été simples animaux avant de devenir esprits gardiens. Des animaux plus grands, plus forts, plus beaux, plus étranges que la normale, mais des animaux. Puis quand nous sommes morts, nos âmes, au lieu de retourner à la Terre comme celles de toutes les bêtes, se sont vues proposer un choix: Disparaître comme les autres, ou..."_

_-"Ou?"_

_-"S'allier à un humains, sous forme d'une arme, pour combattre ceux qui ne devraient pas exister."_

_-"Les Hollows."_

_-"Ouais._

_-"Ça ne m'explique toujours pas l'origine de mes pouvoirs."_

_-"J'y viens, sac à puce."_

Je-le-haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

_-" Tu nous a dit qu' une âme de loup et une âme d'humain avaient fusionné pour te créer?"_

_-"En effet."_

_-"Le loup était plus fort, plus beau, plus étrange que la normale?"_

Cela me frappa d'un coup. Plus fort, plus beau, plus étrange qu'un loup normal? Bien sur! Loup avait eu toutes les caractéristiques requises pour devenir esprit gardien!

_-"J'aurai hérité des capacités de Loup?"_

Le serpent s'entortille un moment, avant de répondre.

_-" Je pense pas. C'est là qu'intervient 'la chance sur six milliard': L'âme humaine était destinée à devenir shinigami. Mais elle a fusionnée avec celle de son esprit gardien!"_

Je bondis sur mes pattes, déconcentrant du même coup Renji qui apprit à voler pour le compte.

_-"Tu es la fusion totale d'une shinigami avec son zanpakutoh. Tu possèdes un reiatsu, bien que tellement différent de celui des shinigamis qu'ils ne peuvent le sentir." _compléta le singe.

_-" Bienvenu dans notre enfer, mon vieux."_ ricana le serpent

Je m'éloignai, complètement déboussolé.

* * *

Je ne m'étendrai pas sur mes entraînements intensifs pour la maîtrise de mon pouvoir. Je peux seulement dire que de nombreuses fois je regagnais la Caserne de la 11ème le poil roussi, une fois même avec une côte cassée.

Renji me harcelait pour savoir ce que je faisais: mais n'en étant pas certain moi même, je ne lui dit rien.

Car mon pouvoir me semblait énorme. Même pour moi.

Je ne me contentais pas d'appeler la pluie ou le vent.

Je commandais à toutes les variations climatiques.

Lors de mes 'entraînements', j'avais, tout à fait involontairement, desséché tout le jardin d'une maison proche, juste après m'être demandé si 'je contrôlais la chaleur en plus de l'humidité'. Et ça n'avait pas manquer: dix secondes plus tard, la canicule s'abattait sur les environs.

Un shinigami voit une grande partie de ses capacités dépendre de son sabre: si le kata na n'est pas activé, le shinigami est moins dangereux. Pas inoffensif, mais moins dangereux.

Alors que moi, j'étais devenu une véritable bombe à retardement. Mon pouvoir, comme heureux que je reconnaisse son existence, explosait à la moindre saute d'humeur.

Je bénis derechef mes réserves de patience presque illimitées. Si je n'étais pas aussi calme, si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une particule du caractère de Renji, le Seireitei ne serait en ce moment rien de plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.

Très petit, le tas de cendre.

Pour décompresser, quand la pression se faisait trop importante, je rejoignais Gin, Jyushiro ou, plus souvent, Toshiro, que je tirai de ses papiers, projetai sur mon dos, et sans plus de cérémonie, je traînai dans une zone un peu en marge du Seireitei, et nous nous étendions dans l'herbe pour regarder les nuages, ou bien nous nous "battions" comme deux louveteaux.

J'en profitai pour lui apprendre à nager, d'ailleurs. Manquerait plus qu'il finisse comme Nanashi.

Mais petit à petit, je parvins à apprivoiser mon pouvoir, comme on apprivoise un taureau furieux.

C'est à dire avec tact, patience et délicatesse.

* * *

_-"Jyushiro! Ça va?"_ je chuchotai doucement dans l'esprit du concerné, ignorant royalement le piaillement excités des deux inséparables.

Le capitaine se releva vers moi, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Il était blessé, en plus d'être malade.

J'admirai secrètement cet homme. Fort et faible à la fois, mais déterminé à avancer... Oui, il était digne d'éloge.

-"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien que la quatrième ne puisse régler en un temps record... Mais.."

_-"Où est Rukia?"_

Un silence me répond.

-" Elle est partie porter le corps à la famille." intervient la femmelle piallante.

_-"Le corps de qui?"_

Pendant un instant, Jyushiro ferme les yeux, terrassé par le chagrin. Je lui léchai tout doucement la joue, goûtant à son sang pour la première fois. Visiblement, ce contact doit le revigorer, car il continue d'un ton ferme.

-"Le corps de Kaïen."

Par la Lune.

Kaïen.

Merde.

Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mis a part notre première rencontre, nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup vus.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas la nouvelle de sa mort qui m'inspirait cette réaction assez peu 'Kurocho'. Mais Rukia admirait beaucoup Kaïen. De même que sa femme. Et les deux étaient morts.

Je m'apprêtai à faire demi tour pour rejoindre ma fille quand une main me retint par la crinière.

-"Il y a pire, Kurocho." déclare Jyushiro en me regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air tellement sérieux que je me fige sur place.

-"Il était possédé par le Hollow que nous poursuivions. Et c'est Rukia qui l'a tué."

Merde.

* * *

Je ne réussis pas à parler à Rukia après ça. Elle s'enferma dans la demeure Kuchiki et a chaque fois que j'essayai de m'y introduire, je tombais sur le chiot. Et je ne voulais pas me battre avec le chiot, surtout que j'avais quand même relativement peu de chance de gagner.

Je multipliai les tentatives. En vain.

La morts dans l'âme, comprenant que Rukia ne voulait pas me voir, je me retirai. Je retournai aux côtés de Renji, qui avait finalement fini de s'entraîner avec Ikkaku. Il était devenu réellement fort physiquement, mais il y avait une grande faille dans son âme. Une faille nommée 'Kuchiki Byakuya'. Décidemment, on en revenait toujours au chiot.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'allai veiller Jyushiro, accompagné de Toshiro. Même si l'ourson ne l'avouerai pas même sous la torture, il tenait au grand capitaine malade. Moi, si j'y allais, c'était surtout pour ne pas aller hurler ma colère et ma peine au milieu du Seireitei, et le raser du même coup.

Nous sommes entrés dans l'hôpital d'un pas pressé. Toshiro parce qu'il avait des choses à faire après, et moi parce que sitôt entré je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie: sortir. Je détestai l'odeur de ces endroits.

Je déteste encore, d'ailleurs, sauf que maintenant, je n'y vais plus seulement pour les louveteaux, mais pour moi aussi. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Le Capitaine Unohana était à l'entrée, et nous a salués. Cela faisait un moment qu' elle me connaissait, vu le nombre de fois où j'étais venu pour voir Renji. Elle m'avait accepté sans problème, avec un doux sourire.

Par contre, le blondinet à lunette, dont le nom m'échappe et m'échappera toujours, ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture. Qu'importe?

Nous avons atteint la chambre de Jyushiro quelques minutes plus tard. Il était seul, fait assez étrange car son ami amateur d'alcool avait tendance à le coller quand il était malade.

-"Ah! Shiro-chan! Kurocho! Quel plaisir de vous voir!" s'est il exclamé en levant le nez de son livre.

_-"Plaisir partagé."_ ai je assuré en m'asseyant a côté du lit alors que Toshiro prenait possession de la chaise non loin.

Nous avons discuté longtemps, jusqu'au moment où une infirmière est venue nous signaler qu'il fallait mieux que nous rentrions. Enfin, elle n'a vu que Toshiro. Moi j'étais caché sous le lit.

L'ourson a salué le malade une dernière fois, puis il est sorti. J'ai rampé hors de ma cachette, pour m'allonger carrément aux côtés de mon ami.

_-"Rukia est partie en mission sur Terre?"_

-"Oui. On a reçu les premiers rapports: tout se passe bien pour elle"

Un silence.

-"Ton fils a été muté, il parait."

C'était le seul qui parlait de Renji comme ça. Mis à part le concerné, bien sur. Les autres, cela ne leur paraissait 'pas naturel'. Mais Jyushiro a toujours su ce qui ferait plaisir aux gens.

_-"Oui."_

-"Lieutenant à la 6ème?"

_-"Oui."_

De nouveau un silence, plus long plus lourd, où il me regarde alors que je fais semblant de fixer le mur en face de moi.

-"Byakuya, c'est ça?"

_-"Il m'a pris ma fille, puis mon fils. Il me les a pris, et refuse que je les revois."_ Je déclare, sans haine, sans animosité. Je ne déteste pas le chiot. Je déteste ceux qui l'ont transformé en cette statue de marbre, doté de vagues, très vagues sentiments.

_-"Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me battre contre ce chiot, alors que ce n'est pas vraiment lui la source du problème. Fatigué de voir Renji se consumer de haine pour lui, parce que dès qu'il faut quelqu'un à admirer ou à haïr, on pense direct à Kuchiki Byakuya. Fatigué de ces pouvoirs qui m'écrasent. Fatigué de supporter les fardeaux de trop de gens. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre leurs problèmes sur mon dos. Je suis stupide"_

-"Tu es un bon père, et un ami sur qui on peut compter." réplique tranquillement Jyushiro en me caressant la crinière avec douceur

-"Tu es fidèle, et tu vois au delà des apparences. Tu as des pouvoirs colossaux qui te permettraient de faire quasiment ce que tu veux, mais tu passes ton temps à faire en sorte qu'ils ne blessent personne. Je pense pouvoir assurer sans me tromper que tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment là que je me suis mis à pleurer.

* * *

Que dire de ce chapitre? Franchement, je ne sais pas.

Il y a de grands dialogues, nécessaires pour tout démêler. Oui, ma théorie sur les pouvoirs de Kurocho est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais franchement, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et si elle n'est pas la plus probable, c'est la plus 'cooooooooooooool'. D'ailleurs pour préciser la théorie, ce que Zabi-chan n'a pas fait, le même choix est proposé aux shinigamis mourants. Soit ils se réincarnent en humains, soit ils continuent la lutte sous forme de Zanpakutoh.

J'aime pas Zabimaru, j'espère que ça se voit pas trop.

Ah, et mon Gin est complètement OOC, je sais, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Je me suicide déjà suffisamment quand je relis ce chapitre.

J'espère que les autres sont à peu près normaux.

Bon, maintenant, les remerciements. Paske vous êtes trop sympas les gens!

Merci à Thealie, fidèle lectrice de cette fic, Dja-chan que j'adore, adule, etc, Chevalamel, que je remercie, et Yuya, c'est mal, il faut dormir la nuit! Mais merci de ces compliments, c'est vrai que cette fic permet de voir tous nos héros favoris sous un autre jour... Celui de gosses gâtés hystériques maternés par un clébard sous calmants(heureusement)?

Nan, je plaisante.

Merci à tous et à toutes!

Heu, ma petite Dja adorée à moi que j'aime. Désolée pour les fautes de verbes. Est ce que l'excuse 'Je suis dyslexique' marche? Nan? Tant mieux, ce serait un mensonge. Juste: je suis absolument nulle en conjugaison... et je travaille sur un ordi dont le correcteur d'orthographe est... déficient. On va dire. Donc, dans ce chapitre, tu risque de te pendre. Évite, s'il te plait. Je tiens à toi et à tes reviews qui me font super plaisir.

Quant à Walhalla: cette fic continuera, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai juste:

1°/ Beaucoup de boulot. Écrire sur Loup me détend: mais écrire Walhalla, c'est parfois une épreuve de force, croyez moi.

2°/ Envie de me pendre quand je lit la version manuscrite. Il faut savoir qu'on l'a écrite sur feuille de classeur, chacun notre tour. Au début, il n'y avait que Hikage et moi. Et on a des styles RADICALEMENT différents! Alors aplanir le tout tient parfois du suicide mental pur et simple.

3°/ Un putain de problème scénaristique! Je coupe là, c'est trop court. Je coupe ici, et c'est trop long. Je coupe au milieu, ça gâche tout! Donnez moi une corde par pitiééééééééééééé!


	7. Chapter 7

**Loup**

**Auteur :** Hitomi Valentine

**Bêta-lecteur :** Pas de bêta lecteur. Si quelqu'un veut prendre ce poste, pas de problème. Je sais que propose maintenant un service de bêta lecteur, mais je préférerais quelqu'un qui connait ma fic plutôt qu'un illustre inconnu.

**Fandom :** Bleaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!

**Couples : **Gin/Kira. Mais pas dans ce chapitre

**Rating : **J'ai jamais rien compris au rating. Mais pas PG, pour cause de langage un peu 'cru' Kuro ne mâche pas ses mots.

**Disclaimer :** On peut pas faire comme si ils étaient a moi? Non? Bah mer... alors. Mais Kuro, il est à moi! (Le pauvre... _Kuro_: A qui le dites vous!)

**Note(1) :** Pourquoi cet en tête? Et bien, je suis allée lire le 'Plan démoniaque pour écrire des fanfictions de Hitto-Sama, à cette adresse: 

hitto-sama. livejournal. com /150972 .html (sans espace, je ne savais pas que notre chéri bouffait les adresses mails)

**Note (2):** Je crois que je ne vais pas mettre les a accent, que remplace par un petit sigle tout a fait affreux.

**Le début des ennuis**

Tout allait de travers. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé, au juste? Ou plutôt, comment cela avait il commencé? Je me sentais perdu. Mes enfants... Mes deux louveteaux préférés... Quand, exactement, Renji avait il développé une telle envie de plaire à son Capitaine (que pourtant il m'assurait détester plus que tout au monde) qu'il était prêt à trahir sa meute?

Il était venu me voir la veille, dans la Caserne de la 11ème, alors que la lune nous regardait de son oeil rond. Mon louveteau s'était assis à mes côtés sur le toit du bâtiment principal, dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et avait contemplé les étoiles un moment, alors que je le fixais. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre bruit que celui du vent qui soufflait légèrement, en ce début d'été.

Alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce silence inhabituel, il laissa tomber la sentence d'une voix atone.

Rukia était condamnée à mort.

Et c'était lui qui allait la chercher.

Je restais un moment figé, choqué. Je me tournais vers mon fils, impassible en apparence, mais complètement bouleversé a l'intérieur en fait. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon louveteau ne semblait pas penser un seul instant à ne pas obéir. On allait tuer sa soeur -sa SOEUR, bon sang!- et il restait amorphe comme un lapin entre mes crocs.

Quand Rukia avait été portée disparue, il avait voulu foncer, comme d'habitude, et pour une fois j'étais prêt à aller avec lui. Mais il avait fallu d'un mot, d'un seul, de la part de Byakuya, pour que Renji abandonne l'idée. Et sans lui, je ne pouvais pas atteindre le monde des Vivants, car pour la plupart des Shinigamis, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un gros chien.

J'avais donc du attendre, réfréner mes envies de meurtre pour tous ceux qui étaient _susceptibles_ d'avoir envie de lever la main sur ma puce.

Puis finalement, Jyushiro m'avait annoncé la nouvelle: on avait retrouvé Rukia, elle allait bien, mais avait du céder ses pouvoirs à un humain. On ne savait pas les circonstances exactes, mais sur le moment je ne m'étais pas trop fait de soucis. Rukia a du plomb dans la tête, bien plus que Renji, et si elle a fait une telle chose, c'est que les raisons étaient bonnes, pour ne pas dire excellentes. Jyushiro était d'accord sur le principe, mais il doutait que la chambre des 46 l'entende de cette oreille. 

Moi, bien naïf à l'époque, je pensais que personne n'était assez stupide pour accuser quelqu'un, surtout ma fille, sans lui laisser une chance de se justifier.

Grave erreur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils la ramenèrent. Je les observais de loin, ne quittant pas des yeux la frêle silhouette de ma fille, encadrée par les deux êtres qui auraient du être les premiers à la protéger, et qui la menaient à l'abattoir. J'avais bien sur caressé l'espoir de pouvoir la sauver, la prendre avec moi et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais à moi, ce projet était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas me battre pour elle, en paroles ou en actes... Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissant. Alors que ma petite s'éloignait vers sa cellule, abandonnant son corps artificiel au passage, je ne pus que chanter longuement pour lui assurer mon soutien.

Je ne pus même pas lui rendre visite. Si la plupart des shinigamis ne pouvaient pas sentir mon reiatsu, ça ne semblait pas être le cas du chiot: il suffisait que je m'approche à moins de 100 mètres de sa Caserne pour qu'il apparaisse soudainement et me fixe de ses yeux noirs

Je ne crains pas le chiot. Je ne suis certes pas aussi fort que lui, mais il a tendance à penser que comme il se bat avec honneur, comme il est d'usage humain de le faire, tout le monde fera pareil.

Pour beaucoup, c'est vrai. Pour moi, certainement pas. Quand je me bats pour de bon, je ne désire que la mort de mon adversaire et tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver: je m'attaque à ce qui passe à portée de croc, j'ai bien dit _tout_.

Mais je ne désirais pas me battre contre lui. S'il m'avait laissé la moindre chance, il serait sans doute devenu un de mes protégés. Mais son coeur était enfermé dans une forteresse de glace dont je ne possédais pas la clé. Il se faisait inaccessible à tous.

Pauvre chiot.

* * *

_-"Ça m'agace, ça m'agace, ça m'agace, ça m'agace..."_

-"Un problème, Kuro?"

_-"Non, ça va aller, l'ourson."_

-"C'est 'Capitaine Hitsugaya', combien de fois il va falloir te le répéter!"

_-"Une fois de plus visiblement... l'ourson!"_

-"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vexé, l'ourson me tourne le dos, se rallongeant sur son manteau de capitaine précédemment étalé dans l'herbe. Je plissais les paupières, équivalent lupin d'un sourire attendri, puis recommençait à marcher de long en large.

Ce qui m'agaçait, ce n'était pas la situation actuelle de Rukia, mais cette odeur de sang... Des fois elle m'emplissait les narines plus fort que si j'avais mis le nez dans un charnier: puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaissait comme par enchantement. Impossible de la pister, pourtant j'essayais.

Histoire de me changer les idées, hum.

De nouveau plongé dans mes mornes pensées, j'arrêtais de bouger, tête basse, regardant fixement le sol. Ma petite Rukia... Condamnée à mort. La nouvelle m'avait fait un choc, bien sur. Et cela avait été pire quand je me suis rendu compte que Renji m'évitait, maintenant. En fait non. Je crois que c'était moi qui l'évitait. Il avait trahi la meute, il en était banni. C'est ce que me hurlait la conscience héritée de Loup. Malheureusement, ma partie humaine ne cessait de répéter "C'est mon fils, c'est mon fils...". Tiraillé entre ces deux pensées opposées, je restais tétanisé, incapable de réagir.

-" C'est a propos de Kuchiki, pas vrai?" fit soudain Toshiro, a présent allongé sur le dos, fixant le ciel.

C'est toujours amusant de constater à quel point il est différent lorsqu'il est avec moi. On dirait toujours qu'il a 43 ans d'âge mental, mais il est bien plus détendu.

Et au cas ou ça intéresserait quelqu'un, il gratte toujours aussi divinement bien derrière les oreilles.

_-"Pas uniquement."_ me contentais je de soupirer mentalement. _"C'est compliqué"_

Il me lança un regard neutre avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel.

-"J'essaierai d'en savoir plus et je te tiendrais au courant."déclare t il de sa voix trop sérieuse pour son âge.

_-"Merci, l'ourson."_

-"C'est **'Capitaine Hitsugaya'**!"

* * *

J'étais seul, allongé sur le toit d'un bâtiment quelconque du Seireitei lorsque la boule de lumière frappa le bouclier protecteur qui s'étendait au dessus de nos têtes.

Je regardais le spectacle attentivement, ignorant les shinigamis qui, plus bas, s'agitaient comme des poules à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied.

Superbe métaphore, non? Veuillez excuser, c'est ma partie humaine qui dit n'importe quoi.

Enfin, pour en revenir à la boule lumineuse, elle ne tarda pas à exploser en quatre petites étoiles filantes qui allèrent se crasher ça et là entre les bâtiments blancs. Je me relevais, m'ébroua un bon coup et descendit de mon perchoir pour aller aux nouvelles.

Et je fis ainsi la connaissance d'Ichigo.

* * *

D'abord, une odeur de sang. C'est la première chose que j'ai senti lorsque je me suis lancé sur la piste d'un de ces "maléfices errants". Il devait être en train de se battre, ou bien s'était il fait tué.

J'avais entrepris cette chasse dans l'espoir de me changer les idées, uniquement. Je ne pensais pas que de simples maléfices puissent vraiment faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment étudié la question...

Aussi je fus vraiment étonné de voir Ikkaku, que je savais bon guerrier, étalé à terre, en sang. Un jeune humain, roux comme je n'en avais jamais vu au Seireitei jusqu'ici, était assis sur un gravats un peu plus loin. Il ne m'avait pas vu, et je me glissais dans l'ombre, histoire de l'observer un moment.

Les deux shinigamis discutèrent un moment, ou plutôt échangèrent quelques répliques cinglantes, avant qu'une phrase ne me saute aux oreilles dans toute la splendeur qu'ont les mots que l'on attend depuis longtemps.

-"Ou est Kuchiki Rukia?"

La suite me força a sortir de l'ombre ou je me tapissais.

-"On est venu la sauver."

-"QUOI! Mais vous êtes combien? Sept ou huit?"

-"Cinq personnes et un chat."

-"Un CHAT!"

J'attendis patiemment que l'échange soit fini avant de me manifester. Ikkaku expliquait le chemin a suivre au ryoka, avant que j'annonce, très calme.

_-"Je peux te guider."_

Les deux sursautèrent de concert, avant qu'Ikkaku ne se mette a gémir qu'à ce train là, on allait vraiment l'achever et que si c'était vraiment ce qu'on voulait, on pouvait au moins être un peu plus rapide, bon sang!

-"Qu'est ce tu fais là, Kuro?"

-"J'entends une voix dans ma tête... C'est normal?"

_-"Je pistais l'odeur d'un ryoka et j'ai surpris votre échange, c'est tout."_

-"Hé, c'est normal?"

-"Et tu vas vraiment le guider?"

_-"Ai je l'habitude de ne pas faire ce que je dis?"_

-"**HOÏ**!"

Le chauve (car oui, il est vraiment chauve: s'il se rasait la tête, il aurait une odeur de métal sur le crâne, et ce n'est pas le cas: croyez moi, c'est un sacré moyen de chantage que de savoir la vérité.) et moi même nous sommes tournés vers le rouquin.

-" Je répète: J'entends une voix dans ma tête, c'est normal?"

_-" Oui. Je suis Kurocho, un ami de Rukia. Si tu veux vraiment la sauver, alors je t'aiderais..."_

-"Mais... T'es un gros chien?"

* * *

-"C'était pas la peine de me balancer dans un mur comme ça..."

_-"Tais toi et cherche ton ami. Il y a trop d'odeur dans le coin, je n'arriverais pas à le trouver avec mon flair"_

-"Ok" fit Ichigo, puis il prit une grande inspiration. A ce moment, je veux dire, ou plutôt hurler, un avertissement, mais trop tard.

-"HOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GANJUUUUUUUUUUU! OU T'ES? ENVOIE UN FEU D'ARTIFICE OU UN TRUC DANS LE GENRE QUE JE PUISSE TE TROUVER!"

_-"Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, idiot! Maintenant..."_

-"Là! Un ryoka!"

Nous échangeons un regard blasé.

-"J'avais oublié qu'ils me cherchaient."

_-"J'avais remarqué."_

-"On court?"

_-"On court."_

Et nous détalons. Il est vrai que nous n'avions absolument rien à craindre de ces shinigamis de pacotille: après tout, si Ichigo a été capable de rétamer Ikkaku, ces quelques minables ne devaient pas être un problème pour lui... J'évaluais mon propre niveau entre celui d'un capitaine et d'un vice capitaine. Enfin, dans le cas ou je contrôlais mon pouvoir. Sinon, j'évaluais mon niveau à "Armaggedon".

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps. Au point où on en était, courir dans tous les sens était un moyen comme les autres de retrouver ce "Ganju".

Quelques shinigamis de la 11ème arrivèrent en sens inverse. Je bondis sur un toit proche, histoire de ne pas me prendre un coup perdu lorsqu'Ichigo commença sa généreuse distribution de coup de poing.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je bondissais à ses côtés.

-"T'aurais pu m'aider."

_-"Pourquoi? Je n'aurais fait que te gêner."_

-"Mouais..."

Je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier, ce louveteau!

Soudain, un peu plus loin au nord, un feu d'artifice fendit l'air avant d'exploser dans une jolie gerbe d'étincelle.

Le louveteau et moi même avons échangé un regard entendu et nous nous sommes élancés dans cette direction. Peu de temps plus tard, nous avions la chance de croiser tout un nouveau bataillon qui s'élança à nos trousses avec un bel enthousiasme.

_-"Je crois que tu les attires..."_

-"Ouais, ben je m'en passerais bien!

D'autres cris, plus loin, nous annoncèrent que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans ce cas.

Nous avons pris un tournant assez raide avant de nous retrouver face a celui que je devine être Ganju, poursuivi par tout un bataillon de Shinigamis de la 11ème déchaînés.

Je hérissais ma fourrure le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et me jetait sur un malheureux qui ne m'avait rien demandé, mais de toutes façons, sa tête ne me revenait pas.

Les deux humains écartaient leurs adversaires à coups de poing et de pied, et les miens firent la douloureuse constatation que ma masse était deux fois supérieure à la leur. Finalement, nous avons réussi à nous "aménager" un coin au milieu de tous ces shinigamis déchaînés.

On en était a ce statut quo lorsqu'un jeune humain, de la quatrième si j'en crois son odeur d'éther et d'herbe médicinale, s'étala peu gracieusement juste devant mon nez.

-"Oh, Ichigo, je viens d'avoir une idée..." fit Ganju avec un grand sourire

-" Je crois qu'on a eu la même..." répondit le rouquin.

_-" Et moi je crois que c'est une mauvaise id..."_ commençais-je, mais trop tard.

Évidemment, leur idée ne fit pas long feu. Prendre en otage un 4ème division contre une horde de 11ème, c'est un coup d'épée dans l'eau... Et les deux ryoka s'en rendirent bien vite compte. Ah la la, personne ne m'écoute jamais, moi.

Heureusement, une heure plus tard, Hanataro nous amenait dans un endroit sur, dans les souterrains du Seireitei que j'avais moi même exploré quelque temps plus tôt. Grâce à mon flair, je ne m'y perdais jamais, mon odeur faisant comme un fil d'Ariane.

J'avais été surpris de constater que le jeune shinigami de la 4ème me connaissait. Enfin, de vue. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, et il me prenait pour un animal: mais je fus bien content qu'il me gratte derrière les oreilles avec un joyeux: "Le loup de Renji-san! Ça alors! Toi aussi tu veux sauver Rukia-san?" Je ne répondis pas, me laissant dorloter. J'avais expliqué à Ichigo qu'il était dans mon intérêt que peu de personnes sachent ce dont j'étais capable. Le louveteau m'avait promis de n'en parler à personne, ni Ganju ni Hanataro. Seulement, cela limitait les conversations que nous pouvions avoir... Il ne pouvait pas "parler avec le chien"!

* * *

-" Une fois que nous aurons grimpé cette échelle, nous serons à proximité de la prison." affirma Hanataro en gravissant les premiers échelons.

-"Comment on va faire pour le ch... le loup?" se rattrapa vivement Ganju en se souvenant du l'agréable baignade à laquelle il avait eu droit quelques temps plus tôt.

_-"Je sais grimper une échelle. Mais assez lentement. Alors passe devant, Ichigo."_

-"Il se débrouillera." fit le louveteau en saisissant la première barre de fer.

-"Si tu le dis..." soupira l'artificier en suivant son ami.

Les humains grimpèrent rapidement, et m'attendirent patiemment, car c'était un exercice assez dur pour mes quatre pattes. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des mains!

Enfin, je parvins à vaincre cette maudite échelle et à m'extirper de la trappe un peu trop étroite pour laisser passer mon épaisse fourrure. Et me figeait immédiatement, a l'instar d' Ichigo. Sauf que je savais qui était là. Cette odeur, je la connaissait aussi bien que la mienne, peut être même mieux.

Mon fils...

Il était là, devant ces longs escaliers qu'il détestait. Combien de fois les avait on gravis tous les deux, lui pestant et jurant tout ce qu'il savait que dans le monde des vivants ils avaient inventé quelque chose pour remédier au problème et moi qui, excédé, le catapultait sur mon dos, grimpait en trois foulées et le balançait sans égard à l'arrivée.

Renji regardait Ichigo, ne m'accordant pas un regard. J'en étais blessé, bien sur, mais j'avais choisi mon camp. Et ce n'était pas celui du Seireitei.

Quand enfin, il m'adressa la parole, ce fut pour cracher:

-"Toi, espèce de traître, comment tu peux croire un tel faiblard!"

_-" Lui, au moins, il essaye."_fut ma seule réponse

Sans un mot de plus, mon fils se retourna vers le roux. Et ils commencèrent à se battre. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait perdu une partie de lui même. Pendant un moment, je me demandais si l'avoir laisser devenir shinigami avait été une bonne chose.

En silence, j'observais Ichigo se faire blesser, mais garder sa détermination, sa motivation.

Dans mon esprit, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Le ryoka allait gagner.

Lui n'était pas plongé dans la confusion, contrairement à mon louveteau. Son esprit était une lame affûté, brandie dans un seul but: "Je dois la sauver." Renji ne pouvait pas vaincre une telle arme.

Et ça ne manqua pas.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Renji s'obstinait à garder ses cheveux attachés. J'ai toujours préféré quand il les laisse libres, cascadant sur ses épaules. Mais il n'aime pas, il trouve que ça fait 'fille'. J'ai beau lui répliquer que non, il n'avait pas assez de poitrine pour ça, Renji n'en démordait pas. Il apprivoisait sa crinière à grand coup de brosse et d'élastique, la 'mettait en cage', la forçait à se discipliner.

Alors le revoir couvert de sang, mais chevelure étendue sur ses épaules, me donna l'impression de le retrouver. Mais je ne m'approchais pas. Il voulait parler à Ichigo, et je ne l'interromprais pas, même si je n'avait qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus, l'allonger et appeler les secours. J'assistais en silence à sa supplique, avant de m'avancer vers lui et de fourrer mon nez dans sa main libre, l'autre aggripant le kimono d'Ichigo. Mon fils sourit, avant de tomber au sol. J'amortis sa chute de mon corps avant de l'allonger. Je fis de même avec Ichigo qui venait de perdre conscience, puis m'étendit auprès de mon louveteau tout en fourrant ma truffe dans son cou. L'odeur du sang m'emplit les narines, mais d'autres Shinigamis arrivaient, ils porteraient secours à mon fils.

J'entendis à peine Hanataro et Ganju emporter Ichigo.

Je venais de retrouver Renji, et rien ne pourrait me gâcher cet instant.

Même si le plus dur restait à faire.

* * *

Au cas ou quelqu'un se poserait la question: oui, les chiens peuvent apprendre à grimper les échelles. Alors pourquoi pas un gros louloup tout noir!

Je suis soufflée par le succès du dernier chapitre! 9 reviews! Ben ça alors! Je fais un rapide tour pour remercier tout le monde:

Merci **Chevalamel** ( J'aime bien quand on se répète comme ça, pas de problème),**Lorraine** (C'est drôlement gentil de tenir à ma vie! Merci beaucoup!), **Kage Ookami** (Super, mon Gin plait, tout espoir n'est pas perdu!), **Thealie** (l'histoire des postes est faite pour intriguer, justement!),**Dja-chan** (Longue review, je ne peux faire qu'une courte réponse, hélas mais: Zaraki K et Abarai R sont mes perso préférés, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis ces persos là dans la petite case: je vais les caser, mais pas ensemble! Ensuite: Kuro aime bien Bya-chan, mais celui ci ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Notre poilu favori ne peut rien faire!), **Hikage Sayuko** (Toi, je t'ai fait ta RAR de vive voix...), **Dodo-kun** (Comme dit précédemment, c'est gentil de tenir à ma vie! Et si Kuro a réussi à étalier Gin, c'est parce qu'il l'a pris par surprise: il n'est pas assez suicidaire pour se fighter avec un capitaine comme Ichimaru!), **ChamalloW** ( un/e nouveau/elle lecteur/trice Quel plaisir! Je suis bien heureuse que Kuro soit apprécié. Bisouilles!), **Mini-Yuya** (Ça va, pas de problème scénaristique dans Loup, je n'ai en tête que le début et la fin, alors au milieu j'improvise, c'est beaucoup mieux!)

Valaaaaaaaa!

Ensuite, je suis allée voir un moine Shaolin dans la montagne il y a peu, et il m'a dit "Si succès avec fic tu veux, alors tes lecteurs participer tu feras, petit padawan." "Bien, Maître!" (D'ailleurs, il devait être bien malade, ce moine, parce qu'il était tout petit et tout vert...)

Donc, voila: j'ai besoin de Shinigami pour la troisième Division, celle de notre Gin National. Si vous voulez que vous ou bien un de vos personnages entre dans ma fic, il vous suffit de remplir la fiche suivante, en faisant bien attention à ces détails:

1/ Les membres de la 3ème n'apparaîtront pas tout de suite, mais plutôt à la fin, et dans la série de One-shot que je prévois après.

2/ Il faudrait que ce soit un shinigami lambda, pas le frère caché de Gin ou la mère de Kira ressuscitée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

3/ S'il y a trop de fiche, je devrais faire un choix: ne me criez pas après si je ne choisis pas votre perso a vous!

Bref, tous les détails ont été détaillés, donc voila la fiche a remplir, à m'envoyer par mail ou par review... 

Nom: (Vous pouvez aussi mettre sa signification.)

Age: (Enfin, l'age qu'il parait avoir)

Physique:

Mental:

Nom du Zanpakutoh, apparence en "normal" et en libéré, ainsi que pouvoir: (Tout est dans le titre)

Tics, phobies et autres choses amusantes:

Autres signes particuliers:

Voila! A bon entendeur!

Une dernière petite chose... j'ai mis au travail tous mes maigres talents en dessin pour dessiner notre poilu préféré: a retrouver sur ma galerie déviant art: sheerasha. deviantart. com (sans les espace.

Je vous dit à la prochaine et vous embrasse!


	8. Chapter 8

**Loup**

**Auteur :** Hitomi Valentine

**Bêta-lecteur :** Dja ;)

**Fandom :** Bleaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!

**Couples : **Gin/Kira.

**Rating : **J'ai jamais rien compris au rating. Mais pas PG, pour cause de langage un peu 'cru': Kuro ne mâche pas ses mots.

**Disclaimer :** On peut pas faire comme s'ils étaient à moi? Non? Bah mer... alors. Mais Kuro, il est à moi! (Le pauvre... _Kuro_: A qui le dites vous! _Renji_: Et encore! Moi, elle m'utilise sans que je sois à elle!)

**Note:** Je vous aime tous. Nan, en fait, c'est pas ça XD Si, si je vous aime, patapé, mais la note concerne les **énormes spoilers**! Si vous n'êtes pas encore au tome 20, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, vous allez me faire hara-kiri!

**Suite des ennuis, mais certainement pas fin.**

La nuit.

La lune, ronde et attentive, nous regarde par la fenêtre. Avec les barreaux, on croirait presque que c'est elle qui est enfermée. Et pas mon fils.

Renji est toujours endormi dans cette cellule, sur cette couche de pierre inconfortable. Le shinigami en faction est parti depuis un petit moment, sous un prétexte quelconque. Ma présence l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Mon immobilité et mon silence, alors que je suis censé n'être rien de plus qu'un gros chien, l'ont effrayé.

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Seul mon fils occupait mes pensées.

Enfin, l'odeur changea et il s'agita légèrement. Zabimaru était là aussi, et placé comme il était, Renji ne voyait que le singe/serpent et pas moi. J'écoutais en silence le dialogue qui suivit.

Je souris, dévoilant tous mes crocs dans un rictus sauvage.

_-"En chasse, Renji!" _déclarais-je avec force dans son esprit, le faisant sursauter._ "Cesse d'être un pantin, redeviens ce que tu es! Un chasseur!"_

Un large sourire apparait sur les lèvres de mon louveteau, copie conforme du mien. Bientôt, avec la Lune pour seul témoin, nous chasserons, mon fils...

***********************************************************************************

Il me fallut attendre le lendemain pour que Renji s'évade. Enfin, il n'eut pas trop de difficulté pour le faire: ils l'avaient laissé avec son zanpakutō. Soit ses supérieurs ont pensé que, paralysé par leur... hum... autorité, mon fils ne bougerait pas, soit ils sont idiots.

C'est puéril, mais je préfère la seconde option.

Nous courrions en silence sur les toits du Seireitei, comme des ombres discrètes. Mon louveteau réussit tant bien que mal à dissimuler son reiatsu et je fis de même par prudence, histoire de ne pas attirer un chiot qui ne manquerait pas d'être furieux. Pour renforcer encore notre discrétion, j'aurais bien aimé faire descendre une brume opaque, mais ce n'était pas la saison, et cela risquait d'attirer l'attention encore plus.

-"Hey Kuro! Tu peux flairer la piste d'Ichigo?" me demanda soudainement mon louveteau, après quelques minutes de course folle.

_-" Le chaton? Pourquoi?"_

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais Renji éclata de rire, ratant du même coup un de ses sauts et atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air dans un massif de roses.

Mais il continue à rire. Ichigo lui a tapé un peu fort sur le crâne ou quoi?

-"Tu-tu-tu... Tu l'as surnommé... Chaton ?!" haleta mon fils en se redressant, des branchettes plein les cheveux et éraflé de partout.

Je passais un rapide coup de langue sur les égratignures, histoire que ça ne s'infecte pas, puis releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_-"Oui, en effet. Un problème?"_

Il ricana encore un peu avec un grand sourire sadique mais m'assura que "non, non, pas de problème, on y va maintenant?"

L'odeur était très ténue, pratiquement insaisissable, mais je parviens à la retrouver au bout d'une heure de recherche. Je remontais la piste avec circonspection, manquant de la perdre tous les trois pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une piste à proprement parler: les shinigamis de la quatrième ont tendance à être un peu maniaques et ils _désinfectent_ les lieux de combat après les avoir nettoyés. Aucun espoir de ce côté là. En fait c'est le vent qui me l'apporte, ce vent facétieux qui ne demanderait qu'à tourner si je ne lui tenais pas fermement la bride.

Renji, s'impatientait, râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il pouvait beaucoup je peux vous l'assurer, mais me suivit sans faillir.

Je n'ai perdu la piste qu'une fois, quand deux gros lourdauds de je-ne-sais-quelle-division se mirent devant moi pour me harceler avec leur 'oh le beau chienchien, il va nous dire ou il est son maîmaître?" J'ai un peu perdu patience, j'avoue, et je les ai tous les deux assommés contre un mur non loin, après avoir brisé leurs sabres pour faire bonne mesure et éviter ainsi qu'ils n'aillent embêter mon fils, qui se tenait sur un toit non loin bien en vue dans la lumière. Si ces idiots avaient vraiment voulu le trouver, ils n'auraient eu qu'à lever la tête ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'odeur, alors rien de grave.

*******************************************************************************

Nous avons trouvé la cachette du chaton peu après. Un très bel endroit, où je suis retourné plusieurs fois après. Renji s'annonça avec sa discrétion habituelle, c'est à dire en faisant exploser quelque chose. Moi je me contentais de bondir souplement au sol avant d'évaluer la situation du regard.

Des épées. Partout. Et un type qui est lui même une épée, si j'en crois son odeur, ou plutôt son absence d'odeur. Je le saluais sobrement de la tête, et il me répondit de même. J'allais ensuite présenter mes hommages à la dame, pendant que mon fils se vantait éhontément sur son apprentissage du bankai.

_-"Bonjour Panthère. Je suis Kurocho. __Qu'est-ce__ qui se passe exactement ici?"_

La panthère me lança un regard surpris, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait mise au courant, et que je sois damné si ce quelqu'un n'a pas les cheveux couleur feu!

-"Un simple entrainement." me répondit-elle avec un sourire ressemblant un peu à celui de Gin dans ses bons jours.

_-"Oh."_

Il n'y a guère d'autre réponse à cela.

Je suivis Renji lorsque celui ci s'éloigna un peu pour s'entrainer de son côté, suivi de Zabimaru matérialisé. Ichigo, très concentré sur son propre entrainement, ne me salua que d'un signe de tête et ne nous vit sans doute pas partir. Je me demande quel plaisir ces humains peuvent-ils prendre à se faire taper dessus par leur propre sabre.

Sans doute le même que moi à chaque fois que mon pouvoir m'explose au museau, j'imagine.

J'observais mon fils pendant plus d'une heure, alors qu'il peinait à contrôler l'énergie débordante de son bankai avant de m'éloigner moi-même. Renji me lanca un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un sourire de loup. Comprenant que je ne dirai rien, il retourna à ses activités.

Je réussis à dénicher un coin sombre, éloigné des deux petits, où je ne les dérangerai pas, et où ils ne me trouveront pas. Un endroit parfait pour des "expérimentations". Loin de celles de Mayuri, bien sur...

Je me demandais juste jusqu'où je pouvais aller tout en "finesse". Pour ce qui était de déchainer des quantités énormes d'énergie, je pouvais répondre présent, mais pour des choses plus "anodines", j'avais déjà un peu plus de mal. Alors pendant que mon louveteau et le chaton luttaient contre leurs sabres et leurs propres limites, je m'appliquais à définir exactement les miennes.

Renji et moi nous sommes accordés quelques heures de répit. L' éxécution de Rukia approchant, on ne pouvait décemment pas s'autoriser plus. Nous avons salué la panthère, encouragé une dernière fois Ichigo (enfin, moi, pas Renji. La rivalité entre jeunes mâles battait son plein entre eux deux) et avons remonté cette stupide échelle bien trop longue. Puis nous nous sommes dirigés droit vers la tour blanche.

*******************************************************************************

-" Kuro?" fit soudain mon fils, avec à ses pieds quelques uns de ses ex-compagnons de la 6ème Division, dont Rikichi qui l'admirait tant.

_-"Oui?"_ répondis-je, un peu inquiet par la solennité de mon louveteau.

-" Il y a un combat... que je voudrais livrer seul."déclara lentement Renji en fixant l'horizon. "Enfin, si jamais on tombe dessus, quoi." rajouta-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, revenant à ses anciennes habitudes.

_-" Je vois. Sois assuré que je n'interviendrais pas si on tombe sur le ch... Sur Byakuya." _

Mon fils hocha la tête, puis son regard se durcit en se posant sur la tour blanche.

-"On va sauver Rukia, maintenant."

Je fis claquer mes mâchoires avec une sombre satisfaction.

_-"Oui, allons y"_

En fait, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de tomber sur le chiot. Sans quitter son Capitaine des yeux, Renji se contenta de m'adresser un petit signe de la main, incapable de faire plus tant il se sentait écrasé par le reiastu du chiot. Je tournais le dos aux deux combattants et m'éloignais en trottinant, le coeur serré. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centaines de mètres de là, alors que Hihio Zabimaru se déchainait déjà.

Je n'ai jamais cru en aucun dieu, étant qui je suis, et surtout ce que je suis, cela ne servirait à rien. Vénérer un Dieu des hommes? Mais ne me considérerait il pas comme un blasphème, avec mon corps et mon âme double? Ne serait il pas, comme ceux qui l'idolâtrent, effrayé par moi qui suis différent? Vénérer un Dieu des loups? Absurde! Les loups n'ont pas de Dieu. Ils croient en l'équilibre entre la proie et le chasseur, entre le faible et le fort. Ils savent qu'il ne peut pas y avoir l'un sans l'autre. Jurer sur quelque chose, la Lune dans mon cas, est juste une mauvaise habitude de ma vie d'humain. Les loups aiment la Lune, mais ce n'est pas une idole. Elle n'influe sur leur vie en rien.

Mais alors que le serpent d'os se déployait plus loin, je manquais cruellement de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

Bientôt une présence inattendue se fit sentir. C'était le petit Rikichi, qui atterrit à mes côtés, l'air catastrophé. Il balbutiait des "Renji-san!" à répétition, intercalant de temps en temps un "Il faut faire quelque chose". Il me lança un regard désespéré, auquel je ne répondis pas, puis disparut en marmonnant quelque chose que je n'entendis qu'à moitié et qui sonnait comme "Târo.."

Tout cela n'avait guère d'importance. Ca n'était rien comparé à la soudaine décharge d'énergie qui traversa l'air. Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer. Ce n'était pas Renji. Visiblement, le chiot avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

Quelques secondes plus tard, le reiatsu de mon fils s'éteignit presque complètement, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Je me levais, et d'un shunpo rejoignit mon enfant.

J'arrivais à temps pour surprendre ces paroles du chiot:

-"Il est indéniable... que tes crocs m'ont atteint."

Je ne répondis pas, et m'avançais pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je grondais un peu en voyant les multiples plaies qui s'étendaient sur le corps de mon louveteau et entrepris de lécher les plus importantes qui sont sur le torse. Le chiot était toujours là, et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le lui rendre ou de lui parler: je me contentais de m'étendre auprès de mon fils et d'attendre.

Finalement, Byakuya disparut. Juste à temps, en fait, car au même moment, Rikichi et Hanataro faisaient irruption sur la place. Truffe dans le creux du cou de mon enfant, je les regardais s'approcher. Le petit médecin s'avança sans hésiter, ôtant sa sacoche de son dos pour en extraire le nécessaire. L'autre, en revanche, resta un peu en retrait, sans doute un peu intimidé par ma taille, et surtout désireux de ne pas gêner les soins.

-" Ça va aller, maintenant. J'ai réussi à refermer les plaies les plus graves et les autres sont bandées..." déclara soudainement Hanataro après quelques minutes de soins, interminables pour moi.

Je lui léchais doucement la main en remerciement, alors qu'il continuait toujours de dépenser son énergie guérisseuse. Pour quoi faire, je ne savais pas, je n'étais et ne suis toujours pas médecin mais je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Soudain, l'odeur de mon fils changea, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-"Je suis... en vie?" murmura-t-il lentement

_-"En effet, mais remercie ce jeune __garçon de la __4ème division, car c'est à lui que tu le dois." _chuchotais je dans son esprit, tout en lui léchant doucement la joue. Je ne parlais qu'à lui, n'incluant pas les deux autres shinigamis dans notre liaison mentale. C'était entre moi et mon louveteau.

-"Kuro..." Avec lenteur, il souleva une de ses mains pour la fourrer dans ma crinière. "J'ai échoué..."

_-" Non. Tu es en vie, mon fils..."_

Il me sourit très légèrement en réponse, puis son regard se posa sur Hanataro.

-"Toi!"

-"Bon... Bonjour..." fut la réponse timide du petit médecin.

-"Pourquoi tu es ici?!" s'exclama Renji avec un regard un peu dur, sans doute un héritage de son passage à la onzième division.

Je lui pinçais la main sans ménagement, et mon louveteau sursauta en couinant un "Aïeuh!".

_-"On est poli avec les gens qui viennent de __nous __sauver la vie."_

Finalement, le jeune Rikichi expliqua à Renji le pourquoi du comment pendant que celui ci enfilait ses vetements de rechange, et je vis bien que cela remontait le moral de mon louveteau. Avoir quelqu'un qui croit en nous et qui nous admire, cela peut donner des ailes. Et alors que mon fils se relevais, vêtu d'un uniforme neuf, son sabre accroché à la ceinture de son hakama, il semblait plus en forme que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Si on fait abstraction, bien sûr, du nombre assez impressionnant de bandages qui lui couvrent le corps.

L'exécution avait commencé, nous pouvions voir la lumière émaner du Sokyoku. Sans nous concerter, et d'un même mouvement, Renji et moi avons commencé à courir dans cette direction.

*******************************************************************************

_-"Tu es sur?"_

-"Bon sang, OUI Kuro, je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser!"

_-"En tout cas, la 4ème Division peut être fière d'elle: c'est incroyable qu'avec le nombre de litres de sang que tu as perdu, tu arrives toujours à cavaler comme ça."_

-" Hé! C'est aussi parce que je suis résistant!"

_-"Il est vrai que les mauvaises herbes sont les plus dures à arracher."_

-"KURO!"

Je répondis par un reniflement amusé. Nous ne courrions que depuis quelques minutes à peine, et déjà le promontoire se dressait devant nous, avec tous les loooooongs escaliers que nous devions gravir.

Renji s'arrêta le temps de souffler un peu.

-"En fait, je veux bien que tu me portes." avoua-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux séries de marches. Il dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr, mais il y a des fois où j'aime bien jouer les idiots.

Je le catapultais sur mon dos et commençais à grimper.

-"Hey, hey, heyyyyyy, arrête, je disais ça pour rire!"

_-"Et bien moi je ne fais pas ça pour rire: on a plus le temps de traîner."_

Même si je sentais l'odeur de Rukia mêlée à celle d'Ichigo, je flairais également celles de nombreux capitaines. Une impressionnante décharge d'énergie traversa l'air. Renji se raidit sur mon dos et j'accélérais l'allure. Ce reiatsu pouvait être celui d'Ichigo, mais je n'étais pas absolument affirmatif: je ne l'avais pas fréquenté assez longtemps pour retenir parfaitement la "texture" de son reiatsu, surtout dans des quantités aussi énormes.

J'atteignis bientôt le sommet de la colline et Renji mit pied à terre sans que je prenne la peine de ralentir ou de m'arrêter. Silencieux et rapides, nous nous sommes frayés un chemin dans la forêt morte, avant d'atteindre l'attroupement. Devant nous, il n'y avait rien que quelques uns de ces étranges prêtres, aux reiatsus négligeables. Mon fils et moi n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde: Il dégaina son zanpakutō, alors que je hérissais la fourrure le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plus rien ne nous barrait la route.

Sans laisser mes poils retomber, j'observais la scène: Ichigo, perché sur cette étrange structure où je venais parfois moi même admirer la lune, et à ses pieds un nombre assez alarmant de capitaines.

-"Renji! Kurocho!" s'exclama ma petite puce, qui n'avait pas l'air malade, bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu la voir que je sentit une vague de bonheur me submerger, malgré notre situation... précaire.

Je m'apercus que je remuais la queue.

-"Euuuh, attends, là... Tu plaisantes?"

La voix de Renji me fit sortir de mon bonheur. Il fixait Ichigo d'un air effaré. Ichigo qui tenait Rukia au-dessus de sa tête. Je pris une seconde de réflexion pour être bien sur de deviner ce que le chaton projetait .

Pour une fois, mon louveteau et moi avons été parfaitement d'accord sur une chose.

-"Attrape!"

-" IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" avons nous hurlé en même temps.

Heureusement, Renji a d'excellents réflexes et il réussit à rattraper sa sœur sans mal mais au prix d'un roulé-boulé assez impressionnant. Je trottinais pour rejoindre mes enfants et me faire exploser les tympans du même coup.

-"NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE? !"

-" Partez!"

Je tournais la tête vers le chaton, toujours perché sur l'étrange portique.

-"Restez pas là! Emmenez-la loin d'ici! C'est votre rôle! Ne la laissez pas tomber, même si vous devez mourir!"

Nous échangâmes à peine un regard avec mon fils, avant qu'il ne prenne Rukia dans ses bras et que nous nous mettons à courir. J'entendis la petite femelle hystérique de la 2ème Division hurler derrière nous, mais nous n'y avons pas prêter attention, pas plus qu'aux bruits de combat qui suivirent. Nous avons atteint les escaliers en quelques secondes et avons commencé à les dévaler.

-"Lâche moi, Renji! Il faut aller aider Ichigo! Kuro, dis lui de me poser!"

_-"Tiens la bien, louveteau."_

-"Ok!"

-"KURO! Renji lâche moi!"

Visiblement, le peu de patience de Renji venait de s'évanouir...

-"ARRETE DE HURLER, ON EST EN FUITE JE TE RAPPELLE!"

-"Renji..."

-"Là! J'ai entendu quelque chose!" firent des voix inconnues un peu plus loin.

-"Ah, tu vois, ils nous ont entendus!"

-"M'est avis que c'est _toi_ qu'ils ont entendus."

_-"Louveteau idiot..."_ soupirais-je en pensée pour Rukia.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon fils s'appliquait à expliquer clairement la situation à sa sœur. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne. Quand je disais qu'elle était tête de mule... Et bien trop défaitiste.

Nous avons continué à fuir, alors que "j'écartais" de notre chemin tous les shinigamis susceptibles de vouloir nous arrêter. Là haut, près du Sokyuku, deux reiatsu s'affrontaient, l'un blanc et l'autre noir, et pas vraiment besoin de l'odeur pour savoir qui était qui. A l'autre bout du Sereitei, je sentais Jyushiro et quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute son ami porté sur la boisson, affronter une personne à l'énergie... non négligeable. Je lui souhaitais mentalement bon courage.

La course a duré un long moment encore, même après que les deux combattants du Sokyuku se soient séparés. Nous n'avons plus croisé personne et rien ne semblait pouvoir nous déranger. Pourtant un mauvais pressentiment vint me pincer le cœur, quelque chose d'horrible, comme si on venait de m'arracher un de mes enfants, comme quand le chiot m'avait enlevé Rukia, mais en pire. Mal à l'aise, je me laissais un peu distancer par mes enfants pour flairer ce que m'apportait le vent, et manquait de m'emmêler les pattes quand l'odeur de charnier me sauta à la truffe. La même odeur que la dernière fois, quand j'étais avec Toshiro. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-"Capitaine Tousen?" La voix de mon fils me sortit de mes noires pensées. Il était un peu plus loin sur la route, et le grand capitaine à la peau foncée se tenait quelques mètres devant lui. Je m'avançais prudemment...

Et fut séparé de mes enfants par une longue bande de tissu qui les encercla . Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'attaquer à l'obstacle avec mes crocs, ils disparurent tous les trois dans une lumière aveuglante.

*******************************************************************************

J'en restais figé une minute. Mes enfants... Une seconde avec moi, puis celle d'après, disparus. La panique me submergea, et il me fut très dur de me calmer.

Bon, la personne qui les avait enlevé était un capitaine, donc il voulait l'exécution de Rukia. Mais où pouvait-il les avoir emmenés? Je tournais en rond tout en m'exhortant au calme. Sensible à mon trouble, mon pouvoir se débattait dans les liens que je lui avais imposés : si je continuais ainsi, on courrait à la catastrophe. Donc, du calme...

Finalement, je repris le contrôle de mes nerfs, et levais la truffe en quête d'odeur. Cela me prit longtemps, mais je réussis à sentir... Rukia. Et du sang, aussi. Beaucoup de sang. Le mien se glaça dans mes veines, et je me mit à courir, courir désespérément vers le Sokyuku. Mon instinct hurlait, de paire avec mon intuition. Pour une fois, humain et loup étaient du même avis: _danger! _

J'arrivais après tous les autres. Dans trois piliers de lumière se tenaient trois capitaines. Et il y avait du sang partout sur le sol. Du sang de mes enfants.

Renji, son sabre pratiquement réduit en miette, à quelques pas de moi seulement, portait l'odeur d'Aizen.

Ichigo, presque coupé en deux, un peu plus loin, portait l'odeur d'Aizen.

Rukia, indemne mais tenant dans ses bras un chiot presque agonisant, portait l'odeur d'Aizen.

Mes enfants. Cet homme, sensé être mort, avait blessé, pratiquement tué, mes enfants. Une vague de haine pure déferla en moi. Cet homme avec son sourire condescendant... Il me jeta à peine un regard, me pensant sans nul doute quantité négligeable. Il avait tort. Je combattis pour ne pas me laisser emporter par ma haine, mais j'en fis une force, un sursaut d'énergie. Et j'explosais.

_-"AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!"_

Oublié le fait que je devais me faire passer pour un chien, que je risquais gros en m'exposant ainsi. Tout le monde m'entendis et plusieurs furent sonnés par le choc mental que mon hurlement provoqua. J'ai juste eu la présence d'esprit d'éviter le plus gros du choc aux blessés graves. Tous les autres m'entendirent.

_-"Tu as blessé mes enfants, Aizen. Mes ENFANTS! Tu paieras!"_

Mon pouvoir se débattait, rugit lui aussi dans ma tête. Je le libérais sans remord, en lui donnant juste un ordre. Un seul mot, en fait. Aizen.

Le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et menaçants. Quelques éclairs s'abattirent sur les piliers de lumière. Aucun dommage, mais ils vibrèrent.

Ensuite vinrent les tornades. Contrairement à la foudre, somme toute assez docile, les tornades n'aimeraient n'en faire qu'à leur tête, elles ne voudraient rien à part aller vagabonder ça et là. Je le leur interdis. Un mot, un nom: Aizen. Bon gré, mal gré, les tornades se dirigèrent vers lui, tentant de forer un trou dans la lumière qui le protégeait. Rien à faire, c'était trop solide, quoi que ce fut, d'ailleurs. Alors je changeais de stratégie. Les tornades s'assemblèrent en un seul typhon qui grimpa lentement jusqu'aux Menos Grande. Accompagné de la foudre, il réussit sans mal à creuser des trous dans les hollows géants.

Le pilier clignota une fois, mais reprit consistance. Je grognais de frustration. Le ciel n'était plus qu'un bouillonnement chargé d'électricité. Enfin, excédé, je me jetais moi-même à l'assaut. Je m'élançais avec hargne vers Aizen et bondit. Le tonnerre roula pour accompagner ma course, et la foudre s'abattit. Sur moi. Chargé de cette énergie supplémentaire, je plantais mes crocs dans le rectangle de lumière. J'entendis quelqu'un -Jyushiro peut-être? Je n'en savais rien- m'exhorter à reculer, me hurlant que ce serait inefficace. Il avait tort, lui aussi. Une longue fissure commença à courir le long de la structure et la foudre qui était en moi s'y engagea en rugissant. Elle n'atteignit pas le traitre mais m'aida à élargir la plaie du pilier de lumière. Qui, enfin, se désagrégea en milles échardes lumineuses.

Trop tard. Les trois capitaines étaient à l'abri dans les bras des Menos Grande, et le typhon avait été écarté grâce à un bouclier. Je le dissipais : il ne serviraient plus à rien.

-"Impressionnant." commenta le traitre avec un sourire. "Impressionnant, mais insuffisant"

_-"Tu as blessé mes ENFANTS, Aizen! C'est une... bêtise... que je __pardonnerai __pas."_ répliquais je tout en grondant, toujours chargé de la foudre. C'est quasiment imperceptible, surtout à cette distance, mais je peux voir le Renard frissonner légèrement. Tant mieux car le message lui était adressé. Il fallait qu'il sache que la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je serai sans pitié. Et j'avais une chance de gagner, à présent

-" Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela va donner!" rit Aizen, qui à présent n'a plus ses lunettes et dont les cheveux sont tirés en arrière.

_-" Je ne __serai __peut être pas celui qui t'arrachera la gorge, mais je peux t'assurer que je __serai __l'un des instrument__s__ de ta chute!"_ assurais-je toujours empli de ma haine froide à l'égard de ce traître.

-" Ah! Fort bien! Alors je vous dis au revoir, à vous Shingamis, Ryokas et... à toi, Kurocho."

Je répondis par un grondement caverneux et un claquement sec des mâchoires. Lentement, les Menos Grande se retirèrent, emmenant avec eux les trois traîtres. En un instant, ils avaient disparu. Je fixais longuement le ciel, ignorant le brouhaha des capitaines qui s'agitaient derrière moi. Je laissais la foudre sortir de mon corps, et elle alla frapper un arbre à quelques mètres de là. J'entendis cris de stupéfaction, mais n'y accordais pas d'attention.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, je me détournais de ma contemplation pour aller voir mes enfants.

*******************************************************************************

Pas content, pas content, pas content! Le Kuro il est vénère!

A partir d'ici, nous nous séparons du manga pour suivre ma propre petite voie tortueuse, même si nous aurons quelques guest stars, notamment notre Grim-Grim international!

En plus, cela fait un moment que je ne suis plus les scans de Bleach! Pas d'inquiétude, cette fic continuera, mais s'il y a des incohérences avec ce qui est dit dans les mangas après le tome 20, c'est normal. Prière de ne pas me tuer, il parait que plein de gens tiennent à ma vie.

Maintenant, les RaR, qu'on peut pas vraiment appeler comme ça, que FFnet soit maudit

Alors, merci à **Odvie** (Tu vois, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, et merci pour tes compliments), à **Zell**( Fan de FF8? XD Sinon, merci pour le style d'écriture, et des combats il va y en avoir -hélas, d'ailleurs, je suis nulle pour écrire ça-), à **Dodo-kun** (j'espère que tu n'as pas été soufflée trop loin, car voila la suite! XD), à **Thealie** (Oui, ça lui fait du bien, surtout que notre loup est un grand sentimental!^^), à **Chevalamel** (Tu as bien raison, que ferait on sans Ichigo? De la confiture de fraise sans fraise! XD Désolée, je suis en sugar hight _), à **Dja-chan **(ma bêta chérie a moi que j'aime qui a du s'arracher pas mal de cheveux pour corriger l'horreur qu'était ce chapitre.), à **kage ookami51** ( Ta moi int m'a l'air du genre "surexcitée", t'arrive à t'en sortir? XD) et à **Nais** (Que j'ai confondue avec une de mes amis IRL, et que je remercie très fort pour ces beaux compliments *câlin*).

Pour les trois personnes (**Zell**, **kage ookami51** et **Chevalamel**) qui m'ont proposé leurs personnages, ils sont tous les trois **acceptés**, et les deux premiers ont déjà une place dans ma petite cervelle de démente! Le dernier arrivé a lui aussi un poste, mais cela pourra encore être sujet à changement. J'estime qu'il reste encore UNE place de libre, plus de 4 OCs, cela deviendrait trop dur à gérer pour moi...

Vala! Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite, seulement, je ne peux pas être absolument affirmative. ç_ç.


End file.
